Total Drama USA 52
by kaijudude1000
Summary: Contestants from all 3 generations would compete for 5,000,000 in the 50 states of the U.S.A. The teams will be divided into 4 teams and will be living in passenger trains. For the most biggest adventure in Total Drama. Inspired by Total Drama 52 and All Stars 2 Pahkitew Style. Update.Episode 4: Getting Lost on the Trail.
1. Introduction & Cast

**Okay I like to introduce myself and this will be my first Total Drama fanfic. **

**Summary: **contestants from all 3 generations would compete for $5,000,000 in the 50 states of the U.S.A. The teams will be divided into 4 teams and will be living in a passenger train. Each member of the team gets a room in their respective Passenger train. Contestants would be eliminated in the Freight of Shame at the end of the Mclean Train.

**Notes:**

**Spoilers, the teams have already been set and I'll show you. The teams are named after the 4 celestial beast of the constellations (Dragon, Bird, Tiger, and Tortoise).**

**Azure Wind Dragons:** Sky, Dave, Gwen, Trent, Shawn, Jasmine, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Lindsey, Owen, Noah, Samey.

**Vermillion Fire Birds:** Heather, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Duncan, Lightning, Jo, Brick, Courtney, Scarlett, Justin, Tyler, Blaineley

**White Earth Tigers:** Max, Scott, Topher, B, Dawn, Anna Maria, Ella, Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Rodney.

**Black Water Tortoises:** Sugar, Leonard, Amy, Beardo, Katie, Sadie, Dakota, Staci, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy, Eva, Sam.

**okay so the Mclean Train consist of 8 trains:**

**Main Engine Train:** Maintained by Chef and the interns.

**Mclean's Private Train:** Where Chris and Chef sleeps.

**The Common Train:** Where the contestants hang out and eat.

**Azure Passenger Train:** Where the Dragons sleep.

**Vermillion Passenger Train:** Where the Birds sleep.

**White Passenger Train:** Where the Tigers sleep.

**Black Passenger Train:** Where the Tortoise sleeps.

**Freight of Shame Elimination Train:**Where the Eliminations take place.

**Okay so the first episode will be in Hawaii. I know that World Tour ended there, but I now made it the first state for the first episode. Than after that its Alaska. The merge will happen when its down to 20 contestants. As for the characters, I will exploit them accurately as possible, since this is my first Total Drama Fanfic. Also I choose to use the Dave's and Sky's character in All Stars 2 Pahkitew Style story **which I'm following anyways** yes I ship Dave x Sky. So thats it and I will be writing the first episode. **

**P.S. I will be needing help with episode titles for the 50 episodes. So please review, PM, Follow, and possibly Fav.**


	2. Episode 1: More Hawaiian Punch

**Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous**

The song started with two cameras randomly. One with a price tag on it, while the other look sparkly clean. The third camera pops up from the steam releaser. The fourth camera appeared from under the train. Then the clapperboard clamped down, and the camera started moving through Alaska. It went past Chef and Chris, who is holding a briefcase, while wearing a train engineer outfit on the Mclean Train.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

The camera then moved up the cliff and dived into the frozen lake below.

_You guys are on my mind._

Cameron and Shawn is clutching onto Owen, who is holding onto Fang's tail, who is chasing the horrified Scott, and Duncan.

_You asked me what I wanted to be._

The camera rises up from the lake to show the beach where Trent is sitting on a rock, while strumming with his guitar with Gwen right next to him in California until they see Cody running away in fear from an obsessed Sierra. This makes Trent and Gwen worried.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

The camera then moved up to show Eva, Jo, Lightning, and Brick are scaling up Mount Rushmore with them exchanging competitive glares as they climb. The camera moved up to face the sun, which blinded it temporary.

_I wanna be famous._

The next thing, the camera has shown in the Montana Forest. Heather and Alejandro were glaring at Topher and Samey, who looked uncomfortable.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The camera moved to Ezekiel, who is staring gloomily at his reflection from a puddle, until Izzy pops up behind him from a tree, much to Ezekiel's surprise.

_Go pack your bags, 'caused I've already won,_

The next thing the camera show is in the Common Train where Lindsey smiled as she's applying makeup on Beth, while Justin looks at himself while holding a mirror.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

The camera then moved to the left to see Amy and Sugar are arm wrestling with both determined to win.

_I'll get there one day._

The camera went outside and Zoey trips over a rock and falls to the Texas grounds. Mike grabbed Zoey's hand and pulled her up. the couple smiled, while Dawn is meditating on the rock until Harold and Leshawna ran away from a malfunctioned robot built by Max as he laughs and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

The sky turned orange as Jasmine plant the Azure Wind Dragons' Flag, while Courtney, Rodney, and Dakota did the same with their teams' flag (Vermillion Fire Birds, White Earth Tigers, and Black Water Tortoises).

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Azure Wind Dragons, Vermillion Fire Birds, White Earth Tigers, and Black Water Tortoises started doing a 4 way tug of war with rope. in the midst, it's both handles of a solid gold trophy with Total Drama Winner description on it. The teams were in criss cross tug of war as they were pulling.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The Dragons and Birds are grinding their teeth as they're pulling.

_I wanna be,_

While the Tigers and Tortoises did the same.

_I wanna be, _

Eventually, the rope snapped and sent the trophy flies as the sun has turned into the moon and then flies back down and landed into the arms of Chris, who shows his signature smile to the camera.

_I wanna be famous_

The camera panned back to see Chef standing beside him on top of the Mclean Train, while the contestants looked at the camera. it also shows a large sign on the side of the train that says; **Total Drama U.S.A. 52.**

_(Whistling in tune)_

* * *

><p>"Yo Chris Mclean here, and welcome to this new season of Total Drama. All cast from all 3 generations will be competing for 5 million dollars in around the fifty states of the United States. <em>"laugh"<em> this will be the most brutal season yet!" Said the smirking host.

The first contestant to arrive was The Athlete who is called "Sky". "Welcome athletic heart breaking competitor Sky!" Chris said.

"Chris you that wasn't my fault right?" Sky said. "Oh sure, anyways since you are the first to arrive you on this spot for team 1!" Smirking host said. Sky frowned, but went to the spot of team 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Sky: _"Sigh"_ Okay the only reason I'm back was so I can make things up with Dave. Keith and I already broke up, after he watched the finale. _"Sigh"_ I just hope Dave will forgive me and we can start over again.

* * *

><p>The next contestant happens to be... Dave, much to Sky's shock. "Dave, ready to deal to with Sky again? " Said the host.<p>

"Sky? who is Sky, I never heard of anyone named Sky." Dave said. Dave's hair had grown back anyways.

the host laughed and said, "Okay since you're the second here, you get to be on team 1 with SKY!" Dave passes by Sky with his arms crossed and was looking the other way. Completely ignoring Sky.

"I missed Dave and Sky! Don't you guys miss each other?" Chris said as he smirked.

"NO!" Dave answered madly. Sky got depressed at what he just said and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Dave: I can't forgive Sky, just yet I had my heart broken on Pahkitew, and now I'm in it to win it.

Sky: _"Sigh" _This will not be easy for me.

* * *

><p>Than here is 4 contestants coming on the way. "Boyfriend stealer Gwen, number 9 obsessed musician Trent, Zombie nut Shawn, and Australian adventurer Jasmine!" Said the sadist host. The 4 contestants frowned.<p>

"Can we stop with my obsession of the number 9?" Musician said. "Sorry bro, I have to humiliate all of you, part of my contract dude hehe!" Chris said with a smirk.

"Okay why am I back here?!" Said Gwen. "Because Gwen, the fans love you for what you did back at season 5." Chris said. Gwen thought about it and smiled. Gwen went with Trent at the team 1 spot. Shawn and Jasmine ignores Chris's insults and went to team 1 spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Trent: I saw what happened in season 5 and Gwen broke up with Duncan, and ended her friendship with Courtney. I feel sorry for her. I hope we can still be friends.

* * *

><p>The next contestants are Mike, Zoey, and Cameron. "Welcome you three!" Chris said. "Wow traveling to the states of the US that would be exciting." Cameron said.<p>

"Oh it will be exciting _for me_ that is." Sadist host said. Scaring Cameron, Mike, and Zoey. the 3 went to team 1 and Zoey saw Gwen.

"Hi Gwen, its good to see you again." Zoey said. "Hi Zoey, how is you and Mike been doing?" Gwen said.

"Good, we've been dating for 3 months now." Zoey said. She was glad to be in the same team with Gwen. Gwen just hopes for the best of this season.

* * *

><p><em>Okay This will take too long I'm gonna skip to the part where everybody is here. Blaineley and Amy were angry. Blaineley because she has to compete with 51 contestants. Amy because her sister is on the other team, and is with a team of losers. Courtney tried to apologize to Gwen, but failed. Chris than makes an announcement. Sorry about this.<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone here, good alright than now to give team names!" Chris said. Chris looks at team 1 and said, "Alright team 1, from this point on you... The Azure Wind Dragons!" The symbol of a fierce Green Dragon appears, which the team is pleased with.<p>

Chris looks at team 2 and said,"Now team 2 you will... The Vermillion Fire Birds!" The symbol of a fierce Red Bird appears. "Sha team!" Lightning said. Heather rolled her eyes.

Chris looks at team 3 and said,"Team 3 you will be... The White Earth Tigers!" A symbol of a fierce Brown Tiger appears. The team is pleased with this as well.

Chris lastly looks at team 4 and said,"Team 4 you will be... The Black Water Tortoise." A symbol of a fierce Blue Tortoise. Something Amy is even more frustrated and angry with.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam: <strong>

Amy: Grrrr I can't believe Samey is on a better team and name. Seriously the Black Water Tortoise thats lame, Samey is with the Azure Wind Dragons. Oh I'll make sure this will be hell for Samey this season.

Samey: Wow the Azure Wind Dragon? That is a cool name, plus I'm not on the same team with Amy, and I'm with Jasmine. (_Samey clamps her hands together looks up in the air._)

* * *

><p>"Alright I know how much you guys love the team names I came up thank you." Chris said, Amy glared at him. "Well mostly all of you, anyway todays first challenge is a reward challenge, and this will be the only reward challenge as the other 49 states we're going are eliminations." The host said.<p>

"The challenge is get through the Hawaiian jungle alive and get to the plane first, but you must have all your members there, or else you will be left behind in the middle of nowhere." Chris explains, clearly scaring some of them. Chris smirked and said," Okay, on your marks get set _"Blows the horn"._" The teams took off in different sections of the jungles.

With the Dragons they seem to be lost as they are running. "Does anybody know where we are?" Said Gwen. The team looked around and Jasmine has an idea.

"I know what to do mate, just hold on." The Australian girl said. As Jasmine climbs up a tree. Searching for directions with her team.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Shawn: You gotta admit Jasmine is very helpful, especially that I will need her when the Zombie Apocalypse comes.

Trent: At least we have someone with a sense of direction, or else we would've been lost, and stranded if we were left behind.

* * *

><p>With The Tortoise Sugar leads her team to absolute nowhere in the jungle. "Oh shoot anybody know the way?" Said the pageant girl. "Maybe I could use a spell that could show the direction of the plane." Leonard said.<p>

"hey did you know that my great, great, great grand father created the compass to give people directions." Staci said. This further annoys Amy as she had to deal with her own team.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Amy: Ugh Samey should've been with the Tortoises and I should be with the Dragons. I'm on a team full of idiots. (_Facepalms_)

* * *

><p>The Tigers were running along the jungle trail that they found and thought they could reach the plane first. "Yo we're probably gonna make it there first." Said Geoff. But right when he said that he step on a pressure plate triggering a trap. The hatch opens to reveal a bunch of angry Warthogs stampeding towards the team as they were running off side to avoid being trampled.<p>

"Hehe I forgot to tell them that I set traps in the jungle!" Smirking Chris said. As the Tigers are running for their lives. Topher climbed up a tree thus leaving his teammates constantly running. While DJ was running, he tripped over and fell into a long pit.

DJ got up and saw a pile of skeleton than screams. "Somebody help me!" He cried out. "Hehe that was hilarious!" Chris said.

The Tigers finally lost the Warthogs, and were breathing for air. Bridgette than notice 2 teammates were missing. "Hey wheres DJ, and Topher?" She said. The others looked around. "We can go on without them." Scott said.

"No, we must have all of our teammates present to get the reward." Leshawna said. The team then went out looking for their missing teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Max: When I get that 5 million I will build a lair on an island so I can rule the world. (_Evilly Laughs_) Oh and I must now start looking for my teammates to get the reward when I'm done with those fools.

Scott: Man I'm glad I'm not on a team with Courtney. Not after what she did to me back in season 5.

* * *

><p>The Birds were just walking in the jungle. Sierra was tightly hugging Cody during this entire day, much to the teams annoyance. Alejandro and Heather had been dating for 5 months now. Lightning was displaying his biceps. Courtney and Jo were arguing on who gets to be leader. Scarlett and Justin were minding their business.<p>

"Hey do any of you know where we're going?" Blaineley said. "Trust me I know where exactly where we're going." Heather said, as she continues to lead the team until they come to a when they come across a river.

"Oh great." Heather said. Blaineley facepalmed at the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Heather: How are we gonna get to the plane? The river seems to be deep for us to walk through.

Lightning: I think Lightning can swim than these sha chumps.

Scarlett: (_Sigh) _The reason why I went psycho in season 6 was because my mother was dying from cancer, I needed the money right away. She died on the day I was eliminated (_Cries)_ Okay calm yourself Scarlett I have a way of getting through the river.

* * *

><p>Back with the Dragons, Jasmine found the plane's location and the team started to run there. Sky ran up to Dave and said," Hey Dave?"<p>

"Yes Sky?" Dave answered. Sky said," Look I want to sa-" "and I'm done talking to you." Dave interrupted, running to Noah. Sky then starts to cry as Dave doesn't want to her. The others are seeing this and felt bad. The Dragons continue to run straight for the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Sky: _"Cries" _I never cry, I just want to make things up with Dave. But he doesn't want to talk to me.

Noah: Dave is my brother, I told him to just try and talk to Sky. But it seem it backfired.

Dave: I just need time to think this through before I forgive her again. (_Looks away with his arms crossed_)

* * *

><p>DJ is trying to climb up the pit, but couldn't. "Somebody there? Save me!" He cried out. "DJ is that you?" A voice said. DJ looked up to see Topher above looking down on the pit.<p>

"Topher, can you get me out of here, I don't want to spend days with these bag of bones here." DJ said. Topher looked around and sees a bunch of vines hanging around the trees, so he had an idea. He grabbed as many vines and tied them together to make a rope. Topher tied the end to a rock.

"DJ grab on to this." He said. Topher threw the vine rope down the pit for DJ to use to climb up. DJ desperately climbs, but the force so strong that the other end of the rope snapped thus forcing Topher forward into the pit falling on DJ.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Topher: (_With scratches and bruises_) Okay never use vines as rope when lifting up a big teddy bear.

DJ: (_With scratches and bruises_) I can't take this anymore, I wanna go home back to momma.

* * *

><p>The Tigers continue to search for their missing teammates. Than Dawn finds a pit. "Hey guys, I found them." The team surround the pit to look and see an unconscious Topher and DJ with a pile of bones right next to them. "Okay whos gonna get them out of there?" Bridgette said. Nobody responded and so Bridgette made a plan after seeing the broken vine rope.<p>

"Okay then, Geoff, Rodney, and B I want you guys to pull me up when I grab DJ and Topher." Bridgette said. The 3 nodded, and she tied the vines around her waist and jumped down. She grabs the both of them, each in her arms.

"Okay, now pull me up." Bridgette said. Geoff, Rodney, and B pulled with all their might and finally lifted them to safety. They breathe for air as the Tigers were looking at the unconscious Topher and DJ. "Okay, whos gonna carry these two each?" The surfer girl asked. Again nobody responded.

"Alright then Geoff will carry DJ while Rodney carry Topher, come on we got to get to the plane." Bridgette said. The Tigers were just amazed what they saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Geoff: Man Bridgette is a really good leader here, and thats hot.

Max: I can't believe surfer girl is taking the leadership role

Leshawna: Oh whee Bridgette is totally on fire for being our team leader.

* * *

><p>The Tortoise found the planes direction and were running until they saw the Dragons right next to them, so they running really fast and reached to the finish line. Only leaving Sky and Amy, leaving people to yell at them to run faster. Amy ran so fast, but she tires out, while Sky uses up all her energy and runs at a great speed running past Amy and reaching to the finish line making the Dragons come first.<p>

"The Azure Wind Dragons made it First, so they will be getting a luxurious accommodation on the 1st Class section!" Chris said, as the Dragons cheered. Chris looks at the Tortoises and said,"Geez Tortoises, sucks to be you, maybe find someone who is athletic than Sky!" The Tortoises glared at Amy, who looked uncomfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Sugar: We lost 'cause of that twin. If we lose again, she will be going home.

Amy: _(Frustrated) _Thats just great, now the whole team hates me, it should've been Samey not me!

Samey: Wow, my sisters getting hate from her team, this season could be my season.

* * *

><p>The Dragons and Tortoises went into the plane, the Dragons went to the left, while the Tortoises go right in their section of the plane. When the Dragons entered to find it to be one of the most cleanest, and comfortable class section for this one time only. The Tortoises entered the economy class to find it dirty and uncomfortable for them.<p>

Meanwhile outside Chris spots The White Earth Tigers coming to the plane and sees 2 guys carrying 2 unconscious guys. They stop to breath, before one of them spoke.

"Were we here first?" Bridgette said. "Nope the Azure Wind Dragons got here first, then the Black Water Tortoises, so you guys are in third place, go to the economy class to your right!" The smirking host said. The Tigers groaned, while Geoff and Rodney carry DJ and Topher onto the plane.

"Well that leaves the Vermillion Fire Birds dead last place, we'll be leaving in about 30 minutes if they get here on time hehe." The host said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Heather: Okay we totally the last team to reach the plane if my team doesn't make it.

Courtney: I want to make it up to Gwen for what I did back in season 5, that is also my reason for coming back, besides the money.

Alejandro: I have to admit, taking on 51 contestants would be overwhelming to me, but I can take them down one by one.

* * *

><p>The Birds then spot the plane at a distance after a daring attempt to swim across the river, but were held back by Sierra, who is constantly gripping Cody, trying to get to swim. When they were running Jo triggered a pressure plate, releasing a sturdy log, that knocked Lightning, Brick, and Justin to a tree. The other Birds glared at Jo, who remained unremorseful.<p>

"What they should've moved out of the way." Jo said. "Whatever, come on lets get to the plane already." Heather said. The Birds finally reached to the plane with a smirking Chris.

"Well looks like you are the last team to come here, Economy Class that way." The host pointed as the Birds entered the plane. With everybody on board, Chris closes up the door, and the plane lifts into the soaring skies to their next destination: Alaska, where the Mclean Train is waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Heather: Ugh! I can't believe we came dead last, all because of Sierra and her typical Codyholic, if we lose next time, she will be going home.

Duncan: About I use this anyway, I'm on the same team with Courtney, maybe its about time I try to get her back this season, after Gwen broke up with me, and she is with Trent.

Courtney: During this challenge Duncan would constantly flirt with me, even though we are over, I mean please he cheated on me with Gwen in season 3.

* * *

><p>The plane flies at night as the Dragons were enjoying the food and comfortable things there. Dave is eating a burger without pickles, and a steak. Sky is staring at him from a distance and musters up the courage to go up to him. But when she did something tripped her causing a pitcher of water to be launched into the air and splash onto... Dave.<p>

"Dave I'm so sorr-" Sky tried to explain. "Okay I was considering on talking about our past, but now you can forget it!" Dave interrupted and marches away, Sky then frowned as the Dragons were witnessing the act. But little did she know that a certain someone caused her to trip from the economy class and heads back.

Meanwhile Trent is sitting at the stool of the bar. Gwen walks up to him and said,"Hey Trent how were you liking this?" Trent turned around with a smile, and answered,"Good, I guess." After a moment of silence, Gwen spoke up again. "Look listen I'm still sorry about what happened back at season 2, are we still friends?"

"Always friends." Trent answered. Gwen hugged Trent, the two of blushed before Gwen left to go to sleep. Trent looks up at the window...

* * *

><p>"Wow now thats some serious romance and drama we got here, anyway will Gwen and Trent remain friends? Will Sky ever get back together with Dave again? Will the Mclean Train ever survive the cold winter in Alaska for our next challenge? Find out next time on <strong>TOTAL! DRAMA! U.S.A. 52! <strong>Ending the episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay that would be it for now. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please Review, PM, Fave, or Follow. The next episode is in Alaska, where the Mclean Train is at to start the train adventure.<strong>


	3. Episode 2: Infinite Winter

**Me: Warning this story will now be a lot darker and so on later on. Enjoy!**

**Episode 2: Infinite Winter**

Chris recaps _"Last time on Total Drama U.S.A. 52, 52 contestants were split into 4 teams each having 13 members. My lucky number. The first challenge was to race through the Hawaiian jungle alive and get to the plane for a destination trip to ALASKA! Where the Mclean Train is waiting at. The teams manage to trigger a few of my specialties. (Chuckles) Sky was trying to do her best to get Dave back, seriously accept your loss. The Azure Wind Dragons were the first team to arrive, if it weren't Sky running faster than Amy. With the teams on the plane, the Dragons are enjoying the lap of luxury for this one time. Will the Dragons win up more, or fall down more, will Sky ever get Dave, or will Gwen see Trent more than friends again? Find out, right here, right now on **Total! Drama! U.S.A. 52!**"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous<strong>

The song started with two cameras randomly. One with a price tag on it, while the other look sparkly clean. The third camera pops up from the steam releaser. The fourth camera appeared from under the train. Then the clapperboard clamped down, and the camera started moving through Alaska. It went past Chef and Chris, who is holding a briefcase, while wearing a train engineer outfit on the Mclean Train.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

The camera then moved up the cliff and dived into the frozen lake below.

_You guys are on my mind._

Cameron and Shawn is clutching onto Owen, who is holding onto Fang's tail, who is chasing the horrified Scott, and Duncan.

_You asked me what I wanted to be._

The camera rises up from the lake to show the beach where Trent is sitting on a rock, while strumming with his guitar with Gwen right next to him in California until they see Cody running away in fear from an obsessed Sierra. This makes Trent and Gwen worried.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

The camera then moved up to show Eva, Jo, Lightning, and Brick are scaling up Mount Rushmore with them exchanging competitive glares as they climb. The camera moved up to face the sun, which blinded it temporary.

_I wanna be famous._

The next thing, the camera has shown in the Montana Forest. Heather and Alejandro were glaring at Samey, who looked uncomfortable.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The camera moved to Ezekiel, who is staring gloomily at his reflection from a puddle, until Izzy pops up behind him from a tree, much to Ezekiel's surprise.

_Go pack your bags, 'caused I've already won,_

The next thing the camera show is in the Common Train where Lindsey smiled as she's applying makeup on Beth, while Justin looks at himself while holding a mirror.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

The camera then moved to the left to see Amy and Sugar are arm wrestling with both determined to win.

_I'll get there one day._

The camera went outside and Zoey trips over a rock and falls to the Texas grounds. Mike grabbed Zoey's hand and pulled her up. the couple smiled, while Dawn is meditating on the rock until Harold and Leshawna ran away from a malfunctioned robot built by Max as he laughs and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

The sky turned orange as Jasmine plant the Azure Wind Dragons' Flag, while Courtney, Rodney, and Dakota did the same with their teams' flag (Vermillion Fire Birds, White Earth Tigers, and Black Water Tortoises).

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Azure Wind Dragons, Vermillion Fire Birds, White Earth Tigers, and Black Water Tortoises started doing a 4 way tug of war with rope. in the midst, it's both handles of a solid gold trophy with Total Drama Winner description on it. The teams were in criss cross tug of war as they were pulling.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The Dragons and Birds are grinding their teeth as they're pulling.

_I wanna be,_

While the Tigers and Tortoises did the same.

_I wanna be,_

Eventually, the rope snapped and sent the trophy flies as the sun has turned into the moon and then flies back down and landed into the arms of Chris, who shows his signature smile to the camera.

_I wanna be famous_

The camera panned back to see Chef standing beside him on top of the Mclean Train, while the contestants were below in front of the train while looking at the camera. it also shows a large sign on the side of the train that says; **Total Drama U.S.A. 52.**

_(Whistling in tune)_

* * *

><p>In the economy class of the plane the 3 teams slept uncomfortable during the entire trip to their next destination. Amy was the first to awake and was still annoyed with being in a loser team and goes into first class to spy on the Azure Wind Dragons.<p>

In first class the dragons are sleeping very comfortably, Sky slept right next near Dave, while Trent slept next to Gwen. Amy was angered on how Samey was comfortable in that team, but then devises a plan to sabotage the dragons. Amy malevolently grins and heads back to the to the economy class.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Amy: "Sparemy" better enjoy this while she can because this season I will sabotage the Dragons... In truth it was me who tripped Sky, thus having that pitcher of water to spill on Dave. I hate Sparemy though, I can't help but hate Sky too, so I will try to sabotage her of any chances she have to get back with Dave. (_Malevolently Grins_)

* * *

><p>The teams have woken up, and are still waiting for their destination. Staci continued telling non stop lies about her relatives, Ella continues to sing annoying Sugar, while others mind their business, but Duncan then went over to Courtney. Courtney then glared at him, but he smiles.<p>

"What do you want Duncan?" Courtney angrily said. "I just came to check on you." he said. "Check on me? Well we are still over you know and if you think you have a chance of getting back with me, you are dead wrong." she said. Courtney then walks to Bridgette, making Duncan frown.

"Good morning Courtney." Bridgette greeted. "Hey bridge." she said. "So was Duncan bothering you?" she asked. "Yes, and I know Gwen broke up with him, and now he is back to flirting with me like back in season 1." The brunette said.

"Speaking of Gwen, how are you doing trying to get her friendship back?" The blonde surfer said. "(_Sigh_) she still hasn't forgiven me for what I did in season 5, even though I did what she told me to." Courtney said. Bridgette places a hand on her shoulder. "She just needs time to think this through." Surfer girl said.

Courtney looks up and smiles. "Thanks Bridgette." she said. Courtney went to another spot.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the 1st class the dragons once again are enjoying the luxury accommodation. Samey was just eating her breakfast, then sees Cameron fiddling with something. "Whats wrong?" The cheerleader questioned. Cameron looked up and said, "(<em>sigh<em>) during the Hawaii challenge, my left lense cracked and it seems I can't get a new one here."

The bubble boy looked down, Samey felt sorry, until something hit her head and she went into her backpack, then came with a pair of lenses. "Uh what are those?" Cameron asked. "There contact lenses." she explained. "But I don't know how to put them on, plus it might be painful." he said.

"All I'm saying is that you just try them, if you want." Samey said. "(_sigh_) Alright." Cameron takes the pair of lenses and goes to the bathroom to try them out. When Cameron came out he looked different without the glasses. "So how you feel?" She said. "They're actually great, I can see so clearly then my glasses, thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." The cheerleader said. But something came that Samey though unexpectedly. Cameron gave her a hug, she then returned the hug. When they released they blushed, Cameron then goes off to eat breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Samey: That was so great, I haven't had someone give me a hug, my sister, or parents would never give me something like that. (_Blushes_)

Cameron: It was so nice for that twin to help me out. I saw season 6, and I don't think she is evil. The other twin might be.

* * *

><p>Trent was the last dragon to wake up and was greeted by a warmly hug by Gwen. "Morning sleepyhead, did you rest well?" The teal haired said. "Yeah I did actually." The musician said. "Well you better get breakfast, or else Owen will kill it all." She said.<p>

"Okay then, see ya." He said. Trent leave, while Gwen then looks at the window to see the soaring before seeing a frozen land out in the distance.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Dave was just enjoying the breakfast he is eating, then a certain someone comes in and sits right next him. "Hi Dave." Sky greeted. "Hello Sky." Dave blankly said. "Look I just want to start over again with you." The athlete said.<p>

"Yeah well, you should've told me you had a boyfriend in the first place." He said. "I know, but I forgot, I didn't mean to use you like that, I'm sorry." She said. Dave continues to look away. "Dave please I want us to start over again." Sky begged. "(_Sigh_) Alright, but we are just friends okay?" He said.

"Sure lets be friends." She said. A little disappointed, but happy to get Dave's trust again. Sky then got up and walks away, for Dave to finish his food.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Sky: At least I got his trust back, but I also want his heart back, lets hope I do manage to get it.

Dave: It will take time for me to fall in love with her again. I got the contest to focus on, not girls.

* * *

><p>The speaker then came on and said,"<em>Attention passengers, we are about to arrive to Alaska, so please grab a parachute, because I rigged the plane to explode in 5 minute! (Chuckles)"<em> The contestants panicked and grabbed the parachutes and were pushing each other to get out first through the door. They jumped one by one and were seeing white ground.

The contestants pulled the string and were safely landing on the snowy ground. They then see the plane blew up and crash into the frozen lake. Some of them were relieved while others were angered at this.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Heather: Is Chris insane? he is really going too far with this.

Gwen: What was Chris thinking?!

Dave: Okay that was crazy. It was like in season 6, although we had time to make an escape.

* * *

><p>The teams were walking in the snowy field of Alaska, and it was the chilling experience, as it was a really cold and some of the contestants had their arms crossed and were shivering. They finally made it to Chris who was wearing a warm coat, and has a mug in his right hand.<p>

"So, I guess most of you made it out the plane alive, thats promising!." He chuckles. They glared at him. "Geez tough crowd, anyway welcome to Anchorage, Alaska where in 50 years from now Chinese communists would invade this city!" The smirking host said. Nobody responded.

"Well before we go for the challenge, I like to introduce you people to the Mclean Train!" The host pointed to the 8 train vehicle. The contestants immediately went inside because of the cold winter.

They entered in the third train that was your average train that has a row of seats and tables, and Chris explains it. "This is the Common Train!" He said. "Uh whats so common about it exactly?" Lindsey said. Everybody except Tyler were like _Is she serious? _"Anyways, this is where you people will be eating or hanging out at here, but since the producers say that I have to appreciate you guys, for giving me this luxurious lifestyle, and this gorgeous face (_Grins as his teeth shines_)" Chris said. _  
><em>

They rolled their eyes. "You will be served gourmet food for the rest of this season!" He said. Everyone cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Gwen: Why is Chris this generous? Has the world came to an end?

Owen: Woo hoo, its about time I use this confessional, Chris is serving us all the good food, this season. Yes! (_His hands in the air_)

* * *

><p>Then they head to the 4th train and once again Chris explains is. "This is the Passenger Train, the next 3 ahead are also Passenger Trains, this is where the teams will be sleeping until the merge. There are 13 rooms for each team, plus there are 2 bathrooms in each train except the last train that I will be explaining later. This is the Dragons' Passenger Train, then Birds, Tigers, and Tortoises! Now then I will show you the last train at the very end. (<em>Chuckles<em>)"

The teams were shown to a very unpleasant box car train with lots of crates, hay, and a lantern. "This is where the elimination ceremony will take place, via THE BOXCAR OF SHAME!" As they see an open door where they will be either pushed or jump out the train. "Now unpack your stuff and meet me outside for the next challenge in 30 minutes!"

The teams went into their respective Passenger train, in their own rooms. The room contains a bed, small desk, and lamp. Dave was in the middle, while Sky goes to the room next to him. Trent's and Gwen's room to the end of the train near to the Birds' train.

Dave was unpacking his stuff, then Sky barged in. "(_Sigh_) What now Sky?" He questioned. "I just came to check on you." She said. "Well I'm fine, you should go back to your room though." Dave said. Sky then left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Sky: I'm gonna be trying my best to get him back, I think my love for him could be more insane then Sierra's attraction to Cody.

* * *

><p>"Alright now, take it easy, now for the challenge is a traditional dog sled race, all you have to do is reach to the end of the finish line, first team to get gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge!" Chris said. "Oh I forgot that your sled would be pulled by HUSKIES!" He pointed to where a bunch of dogs are panting and sitting around in each teams spot. However Heather notices something different.<p>

"Wait, how come the other teams get more dogs than we do, we have 3?" Asian girl asked. "Because, since the dragons came first last challenge they get 12, while the team who came after them gets the number of dogs reduced by 3!" Chris answered. The 3 teams were disappointed about this, while the Dragons are pleased with.

"So wait, we' get less dogs 'cause that twin slowed down on us at Hawaii." Sugar said pointing at Amy. Amy glared at the pageant girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Amy: My other goal would be to get rid of that diva. First I must sabotage my sister's team. (_Malevolently smiles_)

Samey: Amy is really getting all the hate from her team. At least I'm on a team full of good people.

* * *

><p>"Too easy." Scott said. "Oh well in that case!" Said the smirking host. "NO!" The farm boy yelled. "You will have to collect the flags that I placed in the track, the team with the most of their flags, gets an advantage to the next challenge." Chris said.<p>

The contestants glared at Scott. "Alright now contestants get to your sled!" The host said. The teams got on their sled which could carry 13 by the way. Chris readies the horn "Alright on your marks.. Get set... GO!" The dogs started to move and bark as they, but some had a problem moving, mainly the Tigers and Birds. The Tiger's dogs are slowing down because of the weight of the team, the birds well you get the idea from them.

"Come on you mutts, go!" Heather yelled. The dogs than growled at the asian girl and tries to lunged at her causing Heather to get off the sled and run as the dogs surprisingly ran regardless of the weight. So the Birds took advantage of this. Chris just laughs at this.

"Heather start running in the race track!" Courtney said. "Uh I'm getting chased here, fine!" She said as she is running. Heather then ran on the race track, with the huskies still on her tail. The Tortoises were ahead of the Dragons surprisingly.

With the Tortoises they seem to be okay as Sugar was steering the dogs. "Yee hah, lets go you' mutts!" She yelled. In the back while no one was looking, Amy then malevolently grins as she smacks the Dragons' flag, knocking it into the snow as they were passing by to catch their flag.

The Dragons had to stop and get the flag out of the snow. Samey and Cameron saw what Amy did while her team was getting the flag. Owen was steering the dogs. "Alright, dogs lets go!" He yelled. The huskies then started moving again.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam: <strong>

Samey: Did you see that, she hit our flag to get a head start for her team.

Cameron: These contacts are great, everybody notice I look different without the glasses. Mama can you now start buying contact lenses?

* * *

><p>"It seem the others are ahead of us!" Bridgette said. "Well then lets keep going!" Her boyfriend said. The Tigers manage to get their flag, but are in last place. So they proceeded onward to the race.<p>

The teams have arrived to the finished line with Chris in a warm coat, and holding a mug. Heather is super exhausted and was on her knees breathing for air. "Well let me now count the flags." The smirking host said. Chris then started counting the flags for each team, then gives the results.

"Well for 1st is the Tortoises, 2nd is the Dragons, 3rd is the Tigers, and dead last is the Birds!" He said. The Tortoises cheered. "Alright now for the next part of the challenge is an animal hunt!" Chris said.

"We're gonna kill an animal, that horrible!" Ella said. "Don't care, now then since the Tortoises came first, they get these Hunting Rifles!" Chris said. "Chris are we really gonna have to kill an animal?" The singing princess said. Chris tosses the rifles to Tortoises, but it seems heavy to some of them.

"Yes, unless you don't want to get the advantage for the next part of the challenge!" Sadist host said. "Pfft I have no problem killing something." Duncan smirked, causing Courtney to glare at him. "Now then since the Dragons came second, they will be Hunting Shotguns!" Chris said. Tossing the Shotguns to the dragons, most of them caught it, but Cameron fell down when he caught his. Samey lift him up.

"Uh Chris, are you even sure we are allowed to use these?" Gwen asked. "Yes, I mean after all I'm trying to make this interesting!" He said with a smirk, then looks at the Tigers and Birds. "Now then Tigers, you will be getting Hunting Pistols!" He tosses more weapons to them.

"Uh, hello where are our weapons?" Heather asked. "Oh right I forgot about you guys here!" Chris tosses them Crossbows. "These are less lethal, but on the other hand, at least you guys get a weapon!"

Chris then stares at all of them. "Alright for this part of the challenge, you must bring me the most biggest big game trophy to me in one and a half hours!" He then shows them a chart of which animals they can hunt.

**Animal Trophies:**

Bison, Grizzly Bear, Caribou, Elk, Deer, Mountain Goat, Moose, or Wolf.

"So, any question?" He asked. DJ asked," Yes, uh what happens if we refuse to kill an animal?" "Then I'll have to disqualify you if you don't!" He chuckles. DJ frowned. "Now then on your marks... get set... GO!" He triggers the horn. The teams headed into the frozen forest and to hunt a big trophy.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

DJ: I can't hurt an animal, but if I don't I get disqualified.

Ella: _Oh Chris, why do you have to be cruel, and make us kill an animal, its animal cruelty! _(Italic for Singing)

Dawn: I can't believe that I must kill something to get an advantage for the challenge. (_Sigh_)

* * *

><p>The teams scatter in the winter woods, and sees that it is snowing now, meaning a blizzard might be coming later. The Dragons went in separate groups. Samey, with Cameron, Jasmine, and Shawn. Gwen, with Trent. Sky with Dave. Others went into groups of 4 and proceed on their own.<p>

With Dave and Sky are wandering in the woods together. Dave was getting cold and had to sit on a stump. "Are you okay?" Sky asked. "Y Y Yes, I'm f fine." He answered. Sky then hugs Dave, and its makes it a little warm. "There better?" She said. "Yeah, better." He said. Little did they know a certain someone was watching them with a malicious intention.

The person aims directly at... Dave. The rifle fired, but Sky heard the fire and pushes Dave down, the bullet hits the stump. The unknown figure vanishes into the dense winter woods. Dave was shocked and finds Sky on top of him. They immediately got off of each other and Sky blushed. Dave said,"Thank you." "Your welcome." She said. They picked up their weapons and proceed to find any trophy.

Meanwhile with Trent and Gwen, they seem a little peaceful to get away from everyone. "So Gwen hows it been awhile?" The musician asked. "Great, I've actually been going to art school." The goth said. "Thats great." He said. But right when he said that they come across a river with a land in the middle.

However it was something, they saw that was horrifying to them. It was two adult Grizzly Bears, and 2 cubs. Apparently the female managed to defeat the male, and ran off with it's cubs. The male grizzly bear turned around to see 2 figures staring in fear. The bear roars and chases after them. They ran for their lives back into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Gwen: (_Scratches and Bruises_) Okay not such a fun challenge right now.

Trent: (_Scratches and Bruises_) I can't believe Chris made do this for his own amusement.

* * *

><p>With the Birds it was obvious that they went in separate groups to get away from a certain fangirl named Sierra. Sierra was holding back the team by tightly hugging Cody when he was controlling the huskies, but then Jo had to take control because of it. In the winter woods Sierra was squeezing Cody non stop.<p>

"Uh Sierra, didn't we agree to be friends in season 3?" He said. "Yes I know, but I won't let you out of my sight Codykins." The fangirl said. Her grip tightens him, as they go along the snowy path.

Meanwhile Duncan decides to tag along with Courtney. "Whats up princess." He said. "Don't call me princess, Duncan we're over remember." The brunette said. "Oh man, come on that was 4 seasons ago, get over it." He said.

Courtney got angry and yelled,"It was your fault for cheating on me with Gwen in the first place!" "Hey at least Gwen never tried to change me unlike you back in season 2!" The delinquent said back.

"I wanted it to be the perfect relationship Duncan, if you want to blame someone, BLAME YOURSELF!" Courtney yelled and wanders off from him. Duncan throws his crossbow into the snow and sit on a stump looking down sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Duncan: Man I'm trying to get her back, but she keeps pushing me away. (_Rubs the back of his neck_)

* * *

><p>Trent and Gwen had scratches and bruises on them and still had their weapons with them, but didn't bother to fire at the bear. Trent then tripped and fell into the snow, then Gwen looks around and sees the bear going after her. She ran as fast as she could but slipped and fell onto her back.<p>

She inches away fast as the bear prepare to strike a blow at her. She closes her eyes readying for the worst, until the bear collapses on her feet. Gwen looked up to see Trent point the gun at the bear.

Trent has killed something, but for the sake of his friend. Suddenly Trent was met with warm embrace by Gwen, who for was crying in tears.

"Oh thank you." She said. "Anytime friend." He said. Gwen wipes off her tears, and smiles. "You know because of you saving me, we got ourselves a trophy." Trent looks at the dead bear and smiles. "You're right lets bring it back to Chris." He said. The duo takes the bears' paws each over their shoulders and starts dragging it.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Gwen: That was a close call. I was glad Trent was there for me. (_Blushes_)

Trent: You see after seeing Season 5, I vow to protect Gwen no matter what the cost. I cannot believe that I killed an animal

* * *

><p>Chris is at the Mclean Train waiting and it was already times up. He then sees the teams coming back dragging a trophy to him. Chris smirks and said,"Well I see that most of you survived, now lets see what kind of trophies!" As he examines the trophies, here is how the other teams got their trophies.<p>

(_DJ was crying because earlier when he was wandering in the woods he heard something behind him, he panicked and fired at... a deer. The deer lay on the snow as it is dying away, while DJ cradled it and was crying, and screams in anguish._)

(_Sugar was annoying her members non stop until a female Elk charged and rams Sugar. Sugar wrestled the female Elk, Dakota used the opportunity and shoot the Elk in the head. Leonard attempted to use "Communicating" spell, but it didn't work_.)

(_Lightning was on a mountain flexing his muscles and boasting of being the "King of the Mountain" until a goat came behind and rammed Lightning off the mountain, then Alejandro charmed it giving Heather time to fire it in the head. The two have high-fived each other_.)

As Chris looks at the size from small to large. Goat, Deer, Elk, and Bear. "Okay the winner of the animal hunt is The Azure Wind Dragons!" Chris said. The Dragons cheered. "They get the next advantage for the final part of the challenge, lets go to the frozen lake!" The host said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Amy: Heh If Sky hadn't pushed Dave down, he would've been gravely injured, which is what I like. But I'm going for "Sparemy" now. (_Shows her malevolent grin_)

Jasmine: I can't believe Trent took down the bear mate. It was impressive by far.

Sugar: I'm gonna win this' season if I'll have' to.

* * *

><p>The teams arrived at the lake to see a field with two goals each at the end. "This final part of the challenge is a traditional Ice Hockey!" Chris said. "Woo Hoo yeah, lets go." Tyler said. "There will be 6 members each team to compete at each other, score 5 points to win, the team who remains shall get a wicked reward, the first two teams to lose will be sending somebody home tonight!" Chris explained.<p>

The Dragons huddled up. "Okay whos gonna be in it?" Gwen asked. "I'll do it" Dave said, which surprised Sky. "Then I go too." Sky said. "I volunteer for the Hockey." Shawn said. "Put me into the action mate." The Australian girl said. "I will go then." Samey said. "I may not be athletic, but I liked to go for a try." Cameron said. People looked at him with worry mainly, Gwen, Mike, Zoey, and Samey.

"Are you sure Cameron?" Zoey asked with a worried tone. "Yes I'll be fine." Bubble boy answered. The first game is The Dragons vs. Tortoises. Everyone else looked from the blecher on land. "Alright, team to score 5 points gets to move on for 1st place of the challenge!" He said.

The teams were in hockey equipment, and were holding sticks. Shawn and Sugar were the goalies for their teams. "So are you ready?" Chris asked. "Uh Chris what do we get for bringing the best trophy to you?" Shawn asked. "I was hoping you would forget, alright since the Azure Dragons brought the best trophy to me, they get one point!" Chris announced.

The score is Dragons-1, Tortoises-0. "Alright now GO!" Chef blows the whistle. The Dragons get the puck, as Shawn is guarding the goal, while Cameron has the puck and is blocked by Sam, and Beardo. He hits the puck to Samey, who then skates to the goal until she was hit by Amy, who had a malevolent grin. They were glaring at Amy.

Ezekiel gets the puck, but it was taken away by Sky and she hits the puck hard into the goal, Sugar was cowering when it happened. "Thats two points for Dragons, Tortoises Zero! (_Chuckles_)." Chris smirked.

"Sugar what the hell you should've block that!" Amy yelled. "I ain't letting that disky thingy hit my beautiful make up." Pageant girl said. They glared at her, but continued to play. The whistle blew, and the Dragons was in possession of the puck again, as Dave was skating for the goal again, until Amy hits him to the side causing him to slip and fall.

Sky saw this and angrily slams Amy to the side. "Ooh now that gotta hurt! (_Chuckles_)" Chris remarks. Jasmine gets the puck and hits the goal once more, with Sugar still refusing to block it. "Thats three points fro Dragons, seriously Tortoises have a better goalie." Chris said. "Well can we switch positions then, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Sorry, you have to remain in your position til the game is over, which you should've thought about this before picking a useless goalie." Chris smirked. The Tortoises groaned. The whistle blew.

The Tortoises were in possession of the puck, as Sam was skating side to side and hits the puck only for Shawn to block it and bounce off, therefore Sky caught the puck, and as Amy was gonna hit her, she moved to the side, and Amy crashes into Beardo. Sky hits the puck hard again, scoring another point for the Dragons.

"Thats 4 points for the Dragons, Tortoises nada!" Chris announced. "Sugar you better block, or you'll be going home, they only need one more point!" Amy yelled. "Well I still ain't letting that thing, hit my face or body." She said. Amy growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Amy: I swear that diva is going if we lose this!

* * *

><p>The whistle blew for the last time. The Tortoises get the puck and Beardo skates to the goal and hits the puck only for it to be blocked by Cameron, and Samey catches it and skates to the other goal.<p>

"Sugar block that puck!" Amy yelled. When Samey hits, Sugar cowers again, and the puck hits the net. The Dragons cheered. "The Dragons move on to the final round!" Chris said. The Dragons chanted _"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy!"_ The Dragons then sat on the belchers to watch the Tigers vs. Birds. Amy glared at Sky, and Samey.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm sorry I'm gonna skip to the end of the game of the Tigers vs. Birds. Its where its 2 for the Birds, and 4 for the Tigers. Sierra a has the puck, with Cody on her back.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sierra hits the puck real hard, as it bounces off the Tigers' goal and hits... in The Birds' goal, something Duncan was unprepared to block. "The Tigers' get to take on the Dragons' for the reward!" Said Chris. The Tigers' cheered.<p>

"But Sierra accidently hit the puck on our goal!" Courtney yelled. "Yeah, but technically if the puck hits any goal net regardless of who hit it, its a point goes to the opposite team (_Laughs_) well I guess I'll be seeing you birdies at the elimination ceremony with the turtles!" The smirking host said.

The Birds glared at Sierra, who nervously laughs and hides behind Cody. The Birds goes on the belchers with the Tortoises to see the final game

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm sorry I'm gonna skip again, but a little climatic to this one.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was 4-an-4 points for the Tigers' and Dragons'. The last straw to determine the winner, the whistle then blew, and... Samey gets the puck and skates faster with Bridgette, Scott, Max, and Topher on her tail.<p>

In one last attempt to sabotage the Dragons', Amy malevolently grins and throws something that nobody couldn't see that it caused Samey to slip before she hits the puck to Cameron, Cameron made a attempt to hit the puck to the goal and... It slipped under Geoff and hits the net. "The Azure Wind Dragons' WIN!" Chris announces.

The Dragons' cheered, and lifted up Cameron. Amy growled and walked away to the train. "As for the reward is an exotic game burgers, and authentic gourmet salmon dinner! Birds and Tortoises I will be seeing you at the Boxcar of Shame!" Chris said.

Until suddenly the frozen lake below is cracking. "The ice is BREAKING!" Cameron yelled. Then the ice breaks and most contestants got off in quickly except for Dave, Cameron, and Trent, who all fell into the very cold water.

Gwen, Sky, and Samey then daringly dive into the water to save their respective "boys". Gwen swam to Trent, wraps her arms around his waist and swim to safety. Sky and Samey the same. When they surfaced, the boys were breathing and shaking from the water. The Girls were shaking as well.

"Okay we will be getting some towels, and a heater, INTERNS!" Chris yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Gwen: (_Has a towel around her_) Man some day this was. (_Sneezes_)

Sky: (_Has a towel around her_) I'm so glad I got Dave out of there.

Samey: (_Has a towel around her and shaking_) I can't believe I saved Cameron. I just want to give a warm hug, if he doesn't want to.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Common Train<strong>

The Dragons' were enjoying the their exotic game burgers, and gourmet Salmon food. Dave, Cameron, and Trent finally dried up, but are still cold and shaking, so the interns place the heater on them. They proceed to order their food.

"I'll have a Elk burger with no pickles please, oh and two salmon bagels with no cream cheese." Dave said. The waiter then leaves, Dave then looks at Sky. "Thank you for saving me Sky." "Your welcome, I couldn't let anything happen to you." She said.

Cameron removed the contacts and is wearing his old glasses and now sitting with Samey. "I want to say thanks for saving me from drowning." Bubble boy said. "Your welcome, how about I give you a warm hug if you want." She said. Cameron nodded and the cheerleader warmly embraces the bubble boy, who the both of them blushed. Amy was glaring at that moment before going back to eating.

With Trent and Gwen, who are eating their food. "Hey I want to say thanks for saving." The musician said. "Hey you're welcome, that makes us even then." She smirked. The two then shared a laugh together.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Boxcar of Shame:<strong>

In the ceremony lies 13 members and a host who is holding a plate containing golden goodies. "Passengers, these are Golden Biscuits they represent life a passenger who does not receive a biscuit must either jumped off, or be pushed from this door here." The host explains and points to the opening.

"The biscuit goes to Ezekiel, Beardo, Sadie, Katie, Sam, Dakota, Leonard, Staci, Beth, Izzy, and Eva." The host tossed them the treat leaving only Amy and Sugar. The two glared at each other.

Chris points to Amy. "Amy you're on the chopping block because of how you played and deliberately attempted to sabotage your sister's team." Chris then points to Sugar. "Sugar you're on the chopping block because you annoyed your teammates with your pageant stuff even more annoying than Staci, plus you refusal to even participate in the Ice Hockey... Now the final biscuit goes to...

...

...

...

Amy and Sugar glared competitively at each other

...

...

... Amy."

The biscuit was tossed to Amy. "What you guys vote ME off, then that bitch!" Sugar angrily pointed at the smirking cheerleader. "Sorry Sugar, but it seems you need to go" Leonard surprisingly said.

"WHAT, wizard you voted for me? (_Tears_)" Sugar sadly said. Chef guided Sugar to the opening door, Chris gives her a helmet, and the pageant girl then jumps off. "Well now time for the Birds' now."

* * *

><p>The birds are sitting and are staring at a smirking host. "Passengers, these are Golden Biscuits they represent life a passenger who does not receive a biscuit must either jumped off, or be pushed from this door here." the host explains again to this team.<p>

"The biscuit goes to Alejandro, Cody, Blaineley, Duncan, Courtney, Jo, Brick, Lightning, Scarlett, Justin, Tyler." The host tossed them the treat leaving only Sierra and Heather. Sierra was nervous, while Heather glared.

Chris points to Sierra. "Sierra, you're on the chopping block because you have been dead weight on the team, and accidently hit the puck on the wrong goal net." Chris then points to Heather. "Heather you're on the chopping block because you bossed around the dogs, and let Lightning get rammed off by the goat... Now the final biscuit goes to...

...

...

...

...

Sierra nervously shakes, while Heather eyes glared closer

...

... Heather."

The biscuit was tossed to the asian girl. "What I'm voted off?" Sierra asked. "Yeah it seems so, now jump or we will have to push you!" Chris said. "No I will not Cody, you hear me never!" She said. "Chef!" He ordered. Chef grabs Sierra over his back and places the helmet on her head.

"Cody, I will be waiting for you." She said. Chef then throws the fangirl off. "Codyyyyyyyy!" She yelled. Chef closed the opening. Chris said,"The rest of you are saved... for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Cody: Whoo hoo, she is gone again I get to spend the entire season without Sierra. (_Hands in the air_)

Amy: Finally that bitchy diva is gone. Now to focus on my victims. (_Malevolent grin_)

* * *

><p>Dinner was finished and so the passengers are getting ready to sleep. Dave was about to enter his room until... "Dave!" He turned to see Sky. "Well great team work we had." He said. "Yeah, I want to say good night." Sky said. "Okay then good night." He hugged her and went into his room.<p>

Meanwhile Trent and Gwen were walking until they stop at their rooms. They looked at each other. "Man what a day this was." He said. "Yeah, well I guess this is good night." Gwen said. "Alright good night then." Trent said. The duo hugged before heading into their rooms to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Man what a day this was indeed, and I think this boost ratings right now! What does Amy have in stores for Sky and Samey? Will Trent and Gwen ever get close to one another? Is Sky succeeding in getting Dave's heart back? Does Samey got a new friend? Find out next time on <strong>TOTAL! DRAMA! U.S.A. 52!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay this was too long for me to write, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Keep in mind I tried my best to fit in the characters and will try to show them in the next episodes. Coming up next... Washington state! Please Review, PM, Follow, or Fave. PM me for episode title suggestions and challenges. I will be making an elimination chart on my profile.<br>**

**Votes (Tortoises):**

Ezekiel: Sugar

Beardo: Sugar

Sadie: Amy

Katie: Amy

Sam: Sugar

Dakota: Sugar

Leonard: Sugar

Staci: Sugar

Beth: Amy

Izzy: Sugar

Eva: Amy

Amy: Sugar

Sugar: Amy

**Sugar: 8 votes**

**Amy: 5 votes**

**Votes (Birds):**

Alejandro: Sierra

Cody: Sierra

Blaineley: Sierra

Duncan: Heather

Courtney: Sierra

Jo: Heather

Brick: Heather

Lightning: Sierra

Scarlett: Sierra

Justin: Sierra

Tyler: Sierra

Sierra: Heather

Heather: Sierra

**Sierra: 9 votes**

**Heather: 4 votes**


	4. Episode 3: The Evergreen State

**Me: Alright sorry I took so long these were too long to write, but here is what all of you have been waiting for...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Episode 3: The Evergreen State<strong>

Chris recaps _"Last time on Total Drama U.S.A. 52. The teams take on a three part challenge where it test them for their survival and athleticism. Amy was deviously sabotaging her own sister's team with little success. The second part was teams to get me a best animal trophy, which there was pain, tears, and... pain again. (Chuckle) The Dragons won the challenge a second time in a row. Due to Sugar's obnoxious personality, and Sierra's typical Codyholic, they were the first two passengers to be eliminated. How will Amy succeed? Does Sky ever get back Dave again? Will Gwent be reborn? Find out, right here, right now on **Total! Drama! U.S.A. 52!**"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous<strong>

The song started with two cameras randomly. One with a price tag on it, while the other look sparkly clean. The third camera pops up from the steam releases. The fourth camera appeared from under the train. Then the clapperboard clamped down, and the camera started moving through Alaska. It went past Chef and Chris, who is holding a briefcase, while wearing a train engineer outfit on the Mclean Train.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

The camera then moved up the cliff and dived into the frozen lake below.

_You guys are on my mind._

Cameron and Shawn is clutching onto Owen, who is holding onto Fang's tail, who is chasing the horrified Scott, and Duncan.

_You asked me what I wanted to be._

The camera rises up from the lake to show the beach where Trent is sitting on a rock, while strumming with his guitar with Gwen right next to him in California until they see Cody running away in fear from an obsessed Sierra. This makes Trent and Gwen worried.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

The camera then moved up to show Eva, Jo, Lightning, and Brick are scaling up Mount Rushmore with them exchanging competitive glares as they climb. The camera moved up to face the sun, which blinded it temporary.

_I wanna be famous._

The next thing, the camera has shown in the Montana Forest. Heather and Alejandro were glaring at Samey, who looked uncomfortable and rubs her left arm.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The camera moved to Ezekiel, who is staring gloomily at his reflection from a puddle, until Izzy pops up behind him from a tree, much to Ezekiel's surprise.

_Go pack your bags, 'caused I've already won,_

The next thing the camera show is in the Common Train where Lindsey smiled as she's applying makeup on Beth, while Justin looks at himself while holding a mirror.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

The camera then moved to the left to see Amy and Sugar are arm wrestling with both determined to win.

_I'll get there one day._

The camera went outside and Zoey trips over a rock and falls to the Texas grounds. Mike grabbed Zoey's hand and pulled her up. the couple smiled, while Dawn is meditating on the rock until Harold and Leshawna ran away from a malfunctioned robot built by Max as he laughs and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

The sky turned orange as Jasmine plant the Azure Wind Dragons' Flag, while Courtney, Rodney, and Dakota did the same with their teams' flag (Vermillion Fire Birds, White Earth Tigers, and Black Water Tortoises).

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Azure Wind Dragons, Vermilion Fire Birds, White Earth Tigers, and Black Water Tortoises started doing a 4 way tug of war with rope. in the midst, it's both handles of a solid gold trophy with Total Drama Winner description on it. The teams were in criss cross tug of war as they were pulling.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The Dragons and Birds are grinding their teeth as they're pulling.

_I wanna be,_

While the Tigers and Tortoises did the same.

_I wanna be,_

Eventually, the rope snapped and sent the trophy flies as the sun has turned into the moon and then flies back down and landed into the arms of Chris, who shows his signature smile to the camera.

_I wanna be famous_

The camera panned back to see Chef standing beside him on top of the McLean Train, while the contestants were below in front of the train while looking at the camera. it also shows a large sign on the side of the train that says; **Total Drama U.S.A. 52.**

_(Whistling in tune)_

* * *

><p>In McLean's private train where he and chef are sleeping at. Chris was moving around and saying "No, please don't do this to me. AAAAAAH!" Chef awoke from the screaming. Little did he know that a dark figure was snooping in the train with malicious intent before escaping undetected.<p>

"Oh Chef, I had this nightmare where the contestants were pointing their weapons at me!" The frighten host said. Chef rolled his eyes and goes back to sleep.

In the Dragon's train in Samey's room, an unknown shadow sneaks into the room and was able to cut a piece of her hair. However before it could continue it heard a noise coming to this room and immediately leaves the room undetected. The door opens, and it was Cameron checking on Sammy. Samey rised up all groggy.

"(_Yawns_) What it is Cameron?" She said. "I came to check on you since I heard a loud bang coming from your room." Bubble boy said. "But I didn't hear anything, and-" She suddenly feel her left hair side feel all short. She takes out a mirror to find that a piece of her hair was cut off. She screamed causing the entire dragons' train to wake up in sudden shock..

Jasmine wakes up and comes out of her room to find a Sammy looking at the mirror to find a piece of her hair is gone on her left side. "Whoa mate Sammy, who did this to you?" She asked. "I don't know who did it!" The cheerleader exclaimed. "Well it wasn't anybody on this train, but maybe certain someone from the other trains could be the suspect." Cameron said. Samey calmed down and the Dragons went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Samey: (_Looking at her side_) I wonder who did this to me? Luckily it was a small piece, it will grow back in a few days, plus I know its not Cameron, but maybe someone on the other team...

?: If it weren't for that nerd I would've shaved her whole hair off.

* * *

><p>It was morning on the Mclean train as the contestants were enjoying the very delicious food that Chris provided. Harold was eating a burrito and was sitting with Leshawna who seemed puzzled at the burrito he is eating. "Harold baby what are you eating?" She said. "Its a sushi burrito Leshawna." The ginger boy said. "Sushi Burrito?" She asked, but shrugs it off and eats her food.<p>

Cameron and Samey were sitting together and were eating their food as well. "So Sammy can you tell me about your family, if you don't have to if you want." He asked."(_Sigh_) You already like what my sister is like, bossing me around, abusing me and all kinds of stuff, she would make my life miserable, my parents in favor her over me and would be on her side." She looked down.

"that horrible, why don't you stand up to her?" Bubble boy asked. "Cause if I did she would pretend to cry and make everyone think I'm the evil one." She still looks down, until Cameron placed a hand on her lap.

"I'm sure you can expose your sister of her true color and people would turn on her." He assured. Samey looks up smiling and gives the bubble boy a hug. Amy was glaring at the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Amy: I see that "Spare-me" has an attachment with that bubble boy nerd. I have to make sure that doesn't happen. (_Malevolently Smiles, and rubs her hands together_)

Harold: I forgot to mention that Chris told me that the food are from gourmet food trucks that travels in the U.S. and Toronto selling unique food. I got to say that I like the sushi burritos. (_Pulls out a sushi burrito and eats it._)

* * *

><p>Dave wakes up and enters out of his room and was greeted by a certain someone. "Morning Dave did you sleep well?" Sky asked. Dave stretched his body and said,"Yes I did, it was more comfortable then those treehouses last season, anyway lets go get breakfast." Dave and Sky held hands and walk to the Common train.<p>

When they arrived to see that the train is packed, but there was one table left for them to sit. The waiter then came with a food cart that they use in one of those chinese dim sum restaurant only with a variety of good food.

Dave got pairs of sliders, while Sky got a something called a "Lobster Roll" which is pieces of lobster meat on a bread roll. Anyway Dave and Sky were talking.

Dave said",I gotta say this slider is great." "Yeah I'm glad we are liking this." Sky said. Amy glared more harshly towards Sky from the back.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Sky: I'm so happy that Dave trust me again after what I did for him back at Alaska, but I'm gonna make sure I win his heart back. (_Looks up blissfully_)

Amy: Great now that Dave trust Sky, maybe I could frame my sister for something that will make Sky believe that Samey tried to break them up, but how... (_Grins Malevolently_) Thats it!

* * *

><p>"Attention passengers we are almost arriving to our next destination for the next challenge!" Chris speaking through the intercom speaker. The passengers then turn to the window to see a large tower in the city.<p>

Leonard on the other hand wasn't and was too busy looking at the book of "spells". Leonard then closed the book and adjusts his wand.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Leonard: Okay maybe I was a bit mean to Sugar, but she wasn't participating that much back at Alaska, but maybe my new spells could help the tortoises, so we don't lose the next challenge.

* * *

><p>Courtney was on her PDA relating to her lawyers by the way until she is once again approached by someone who she doesn't want to see is you know who.<p>

"Morning Princess." Duncan said. Courtney ignores him and keeps looking at her PDA. Duncan frowned. "Ah come on Courtney, you got to look at me sometimes." He said.

"Go away Duncan." The C.I.T. said. "Alright fine suit yourself." He walked away. Courtney sighs.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Courtney: What is up with him? He continues to flirt with me, yet I keep pushing him away... (_Sigh_) If I want to get to the finale I might as well let him back in my life again. I'm not gonna fall him... yet.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Trent have finished eating and are conversating. Trent spoke ", Like I said, he doesn't have a condition, he just an idiot."<p>

Gwen laughs and regains herself. The two watch as they see the tower in a city they are arriving.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Ezekiel: I guess I should tell you, eh. six months ago I was able to regain my conscious self and ridding my feral state, so I went to go get medical attention so here I am, eh.

Eva: Alright I guess I should get it over with, I will win that five million, and I'm gonna stay low and not let my temper get the better of me.

* * *

><p>The 4 teams are in a restaurant building and in front of them was a smirking host and a Chef with a sailor suit, some of them giggle at the sight. "This is Harbor Public House, a famous seafood restaurant where this is the first part of the challenge!" said the host<p>

"Woo Hoo more food!" Owen said. "Oh the food will be more interesting than you'll expect Owen! (_Chuckles_)" Chris replies. "Alright their will be a 5 course meals of disgustingness in a special nod from season 1 reward challenge, select 2 members from your team and whoever is the last one standing shall get an advantage in the next part of the challenge, so start choosing!" He said.

The teams gather up to discuss who's going in, first the Dragons. "Okay who is going in?" Trent asked. "I will go." Owen replied. "I will go too." Mike said. Zoey looked worried and said," Mike are you sure?" "Don't worry Zoey I'll be fine." He said.

Then the Birds. "Alright we have to plan this through, who is going?" Courtney said. "I'm not going in after what happened back in China." Blaineley said. "Well someone else has to go in." Jo said. "I guess I will go in." Duncan said. "

"Alright who else?" The C.I.T. said. "I guess its the Lightning who shall dominant this eating challenge, Sha-bam!" Lightning said. "Okay then lets go!" Jo said.

Now the Tigers. "Okay who will go in?" Bridgette said. "Evil shall conquer this food challenge, so I volunteer." Max said. "Okay who else?" Surfer girl asked. "I'll sit this one out." Scott said. "I'll do it then." DJ said.

Lastly the Tortoises. "Alright since we vote off Sugar, who will go in?" Amy asked. "I guess I will." Beth said. "Okay then anyone else?" The cheerleader asked again. "I'll go." Eva said.

The two members of each team sit next to each other while the rest sit to watch. Chef comes with a five course meals for the members. Chris says "Alright you have to finish your plate if you refuse, or puke you're out!" Chef puts in a plates of Eel fish paste that has sliced eels with fish paste and seas urchins. The teams looked in disgust with Zoey worrying for Mike.

"Alright, now... GO!" Chris yelled. Owen did not hesitate and gulped up the dish causing Chris to look away. DJ took a fork and slowly inches a piece of an eel to his mouth, but when he took a bite, he spit it out and vomits. "You're out!" The host said. Max was eating slowly and finishes his plate, but had a tingly feeling.

Mike had his plate half down, but he felt his stomach all bad then fell on his back. "You're out!" Chris said. "Mike!" Zoey came to Mike, then Shawn, Trent, and Cameron carries him to the infirmary, DJ was also carried to the infirmary. The others finished their plates

"Well two down six to go, next meal!" Chris said. Chef comes with a plate of poisonous blowfish cut in sushi rolls with soy sauce. Trent looked in horror at the sight of a painful memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Trent: Ah man remember back at season one during the trust challenge. I'm glad I didn't go in.

* * *

><p>The remaining members including Eva were a little hesitant because one wrong bite and you're poisoned. Beth took a whole bite of a roll and waited until she falls on ground with her skin changing to blue, and uncontrollably vomits on the floor. The others looked in horror as the interns takes her to the infirmary, making Lindsey sad and worried.<p>

"Looks like Beth is out!" Chris said. Owen manages to finish without being poisoned, and was relieved. Lightning was almost done and confidently ate the last piece until he too fell down and vomited on the floor, then was carried to the infirmary. "Lightning is out!" The smirking host said.

The others finished safely and were relieved. "Four down, four left to go... Next meal!" He said. Chef comes with a Pizza with Jellyfish, and Piranhas. Duncan and Owen ate a piece without hesitation since they done this before except with the piranhas. Max was about to eat his piece until the jellyfishes tentacles grabs his face. "AAAAH BAD JELLYFISH!" The arch villain yelled. Chris chuckles.

The jellyfish started electrocuting Max as he struggles to get it off until he fell down exhausted and continues to be shocked by the jellyfish pizza. "Well looks like this one is OUT!" Chris chuckles. Max was carried to the infirmary. Eva ate her piece and finished.

"Well five down, three to go." The smirking host said. The next meal is a soup containing lethal swordfish, octopus, clams, and very hot ingredients. Owen took a bite to find it tasteless, not so spicy, and manages to finishes. Duncan finishes as well too.

Eva attempted to fight back the spiciness until she couldn't take it and vomits. "You're out!" The host yelled. Eva with her hand on her stomach goes to the infirmary. "Alright now there is two left and one more meal!" The host said.

Chef comes with a fried Shark Fin sandwich with sardines, and anchovy, also with smelly paste. Owen and Duncan looked at each other and gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Duncan: Okay, this is gonna be nasty it is worst then what me and Owen handled in season one.

* * *

><p>It all comes down to two members. The sandwiches were in finger food meaning sixteen pieces. Duncan and Owen each ate one and keeps going until it was down to three pieces, then Duncan quickly ate the last three pieces and falls on his back and Owen puts his head down.<p>

"Duncan wins the Vermilion Birds gets an advantage for the next challenge!" He yelled. The Birds cheered, but Courtney went over to Duncan and hugs him, who is still in a shock state from the sandwiches.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Courtney: I gotta hand it to Duncan, he pulled through and gave an advantage for us. Maybe I should make an alliance with him after all.

Duncan: The princess gave me a hug for winning, and I was still in a stunned state from the sandwiches. I guess Courtney hasn't gotten over me that much.

* * *

><p>The teams arrive in a big river bay with four boats with a symbol of a team. "Welcome to the second part of the challenge where this is a ferry boat race!" He said. "A fairy boat (<em>Shriek<em>)." Lindsey said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Anyways... Before I explain I thought about switching members from two teams!" Chris said. Causing the teams to gasp, be worried, or don't care. "And exactly why are you doing this?" Heather asked. "Only because I feel like it and plus its a one time thing and after that no more switching." The host said.

Chris then shows a slot machine and displays four symbols. The machine starts to roll and lands on... The Azure Wind Dragons. This causes Sky and Samey to worry if their respective boys were picked. The slot rolled again and it landed on... The Vermilion Fire Birds.

"Alright a member of the Dragons who is switching will be... (_Pulls out a raffle, and looks_) LINDSEY!" He yelled. Causing Tyler puts his arms in the air. "Now for the Birds that member will be... (_Pulls out a raffle, and looks_) SCARLETT!" Chris yelled causing some the Dragons to worry. Lindsey and Scarlett went to the other teams for exchanges.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Courtney: What with this last minute change, Chris? Ugh I can't believe Lindsey is on our team, not that Scarlett all that was that useful anyways.

Tyler: Yes, Lindsey and I are on the same team. (_Puts his arms in the air_)

* * *

><p>"Alright, now get comfortable I will explain the second part of the challenge which you must race with these ferry boats!..." Chris explained. Amy malevolently grins and sneaks away to the Dragons' ferry boat, little did she know that Beardo noticed and followed closely to her.<p>

Amy goes into the engine room and starts smashing the machines apart, and Beardo was watching from behind closely... until he made a wood noise step.

Amy turns around and sees him. Beardo runs for it, but was surprisingly caught and grabbed by the collar by a malicious cheerleader. "Beardo you better not tell the others, or else I will convince them to vote you off if we lose. GOT it?" She said. Beardo nervously nodded. She let go and the two goes back to the group without them noticing they were gone.

"First one to get there gets an advantage in the final part of the challenge!" Chris finished explaining. "Alright get on your boats teams and start your engines!" He ordered. The teams went on their ferry boats. Oh by the way the members of the team in the infirmary are temporary out for the challenge except for Duncan and Owen.

Chris has a bullhorn, and said,"Alright... On your marks... Get set... GO!" The bullhorn yelled then the teams' ferry boat started moving, except for the Dragons' boat who are having a problem.

"Why isn't this boat moving?" Gwen asked. "Uh guys you might want look at this." Dave said coming from the engine room. The group checked to find the engine room to be wrecked and ruined. "Now who could've ruined the engine mate?" Jasmine said.

"I'm pretty sure its not us, but maybe someone is sabotaging us." Dave said. "Well who can fix this? the others are already ahead." Gwen said. "Well I seem to have a thing for technology, so let me fix it." Scarlett said. They looked at each other, but nodded and Scarlett checked the machine.

"Noah you also know about machine why don't you go help her?" Dave asked. "Geez alright fine." The know it all said. Noah went in and help Scarlett. A few moments later the engine goes back up and the boat is moving in a rather much faster speed. Gwen seemed surprised at this change.

"Wow the boat is moving a lot faster even if its a ferry boat I gotta say nice work you guys." Gwen said. "Your most certainly welcome." Scarlett said. "Well you're welcome." Noah sarcastically said then goes back to reading his book.

On the Tortoises' boat Amy sees the Dragons' boat catching up, which surprised her and as the ferry boat passed by, she sees her sister wave as the ferry boat went past her causing the malicious cheerleader to glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Amy: How did "Spare-me's" team had their engine going... Ugh its has to do with Dave's brother Noah and possibly Harold's sister Scarlett I've should've known. But more importantly how is it going FAST?!

* * *

><p>The Dragons' are in second place behind the Birds' who has a similar advantage of a faster working engine. The teams are almost close... until the Dragons' engine started failing and is slowing down.<p>

"Why is the boat slowing down?" Gwen asked. "I think we are running out of energy here." Cameron inspect the machine which he is right. "Hurry the the team is right behind us, or else we are dead last." Sammy said. Cameron, Scarlett, and Noah got going with the machine to run a bit more power to go.

Amy was smiling in a more malevolent way when the Tortoises' ferry boat was catching up. "Come on hurry!" Gwen exclaimed. They finished and the boat boat was moving, but at a normal speed and reached the finish line in 2nd place, which the Birds' once again won a part of the challenge.

This further angers Amy, but then relaxed and kept calm as she plan for something worse later. "Well it looks like the Birds' win again, but we will now go to the last part of the challenge which will determine the winner... and loser!" The sadist host.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Courtney: Good, we've won two parts of the challenges one more left and can't wait to see what is the reward.

Duncan: During on the ferry boat race, Courtney came up to me and ask me if I want to be an alliance with her. I said yes, so she is clearly falling for me.

* * *

><p>The teams have arrived in the city of Seattle and see a tower in the distance with a smirking host. "Alright for the last part of the challenge is another race where you must get to the SPACE NEEDLE!" Chris shows the tower, a monument of Seattle. "First team there shall get a much more wicked dinner up on the Space Needle, but however last team there has to send someone home!" Chris explains.<p>

"Also as once again a advantage for Birds' is five minutes ahead before the others go!" The host said. The Birds' cheered. "Alright... Now go!" Chris starts the five minute time limit. The Birds then ran through the streets of Seattle. Chris then turns to the other team and chuckles.

"Oh I forgot to mention to them about the traps and obstacles along the way!" Chris explains and chuckles, causing them to roll their eyes. "Alright now the rest of you... GO!" The teams ran in different directions in the streets of Seattle.

Amy however broke away from her team and starts stalking the Dragons' from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Amy: I guess its time for plan "B". (_Malicious Grin_)

* * *

><p>Amy went ahead of the Dragons and sees Sky, Dave and "Sammy" close to each other as she is hiding. Amy happens to find a good rock and aims it at Dave who had to take a breather, then throws it at a right time knocking him to his stomach.<p>

"Whoa Sky why did you hit Dave with a rock?!" Amy yelled intimidating her sisters' voice while hiding somewhere. Dave got up and angrily said," What Sky you hit me?!" "No Dave it was-" The Athlete tried to explain.

"I trusted you, first you saved me back at Alaska, then you tried to hurt me twice, I was thinking about having our friendship go to the next level, but now you can forget IT!" Dave yelled and ran to catch up with the others. Sky frowned and angrily glared at Sammy.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" She yelled. "No Sky, honest I didn't do that-" She attempted to explain. "YOU BITCH!" She tried to lunge at her as Sammy was running to the others with Cameron who witnessed everything and scans through the area before being the last one to catch up to the others.

Amy made a malicious smile and heads back to her team...

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Sammy: I didn't hit Dave with a rock, honest now Sky is chasing me.

Dave: Why did she hit me with a rock, was she out to get me?

Sky: She ruined my friendship with Dave. She is gonna pay.

Amy: (_Malicious smile_) Finally a sabotage that was successful.

Cameron: Why didn't I intervene I saw what happened, but I didn't get a clear sight on the real attacker. The voice sounded familiar...

* * *

><p>The Tigers had triggered a bunch of traps like a manhole cover opened and Geoff and Scott fell in there, or maybe like Topher got stuck in cement when they crossed a false sign that covered the warning sign, and how they step into the wrong side of Seattle.<p>

The Birds shared their share of traps like when a boulder trap was released by Lightning and they tumbled down hill crushing cars along the way, Heather triggered a minefield at a park thinking it was shortcut, and... more painful traps triggered.

The streets of Seattle were getting chaotic as the Dragons didn't find or triggered any traps, while the Tortoises triggered a few, but not so much. Beardo finds himself lost in the streets because he got distracted with beatboxing with a bunch of street entertainers.

The Dragons have reached the Space Needle, but sees that the Tortoises has also made it and Sky stopped her chasing and would lay off.. for now. Cameron was breathing and was on his knees.

Sammy stopped and went over. "Cameron you alright?" The benevolent cheerleader asked. "(_Breathing_) No I can't do this (_Breathing_)." He is still breathing for air. Sammy had an idea and said," Cameron let me carry you up." She lifts the bubble boy on her back with his arms wrapped around her neck as she is lifting his legs. Amy glared at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Amy: What was that bubble boy doing having "Spare-me" carry him, she was supposed to do that for me, if we were on the same team. But no matter I will still make this season hell for her. (_Malicious smile_)

* * *

><p>The two teams were in the elevator then when it opened they were racing to the entrance of the Space Needle restaurant as The last people were... Amy, "Sammy", and Cameron still being carried. Amy used her last energy and runs faster reaching the finish line "supposingly" winning the challenge as the Tortoises cheer until...<p>

"Uh uh uh not so fast you turtles, it seems you're missing someone!" The host explained. Amy checked the team and growled. "Yep it seems you guys don't have Beardo present, which means the Dragons' are today's winners!" The Dragons cheered as Sammy hugs Cameron.

A few moments later the Birds and Tigers arrived which means the Tortoises are once again last place. Then Beardo comes walking in and his team was glaring at him. "What did I do?" He asked. "Because of YOU, we lost the challenge!" Amy yelled.

"Well It looks like the Tortoises have to send someone home, see ya at the Boxcar of Shame!" Chris said and he laughs. The Dragons get a luxurious dinner at the expense of Producer's wallet. Owen went all out and was liking the gourmet food there.

Gwen and Trent were doing a friendly chat as always, Sky is attempting to apologize to a very sad Dave, and Cameron & Sammy... well you get the idea.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Boxcar of Shame<strong>

The Tortoises find themselves again in the Boxcar of Shame with Chris holding a plate of golden biscuits. "Well geez sucks to be you people, now whoever does not receive a biscuit must be either jump off, or be pushed off! (_Chuckles_)"

* * *

><p><strong>Voting Confessional Cams:<strong>

Amy: (_Looking at a particular ticket_) I choose you for knowing my secret, and blowing us the challenge.

Leonard: I'm sorry, but I kinda feel bummed out and didn't feel like using my magic, but anyways (_Chooses Beardo's Ticket_)

Beth: (_Speaks gibberish before choosing a random ticket._)

* * *

><p>"Now the first biscuit goes to... Beth." The host throws the biscuit to Beth who is still having a bit of effect from the poisonous blow fish earlier and speaks gibberish. "Eva, Ezekiel, Leonard, Sam, Dakota, Sadie, Katie, Staci, and Izzy!" Amy glared while Beardo looks nervously.<p>

Chris points to Amy. "You're on the chopping block for continuing to deviously sabotage your sisters' team." Chris then points to Beardo. "You're on the chopping block because that you were too busy dealing with street entertainers then winning the challenge, so the final biscuit goes to..."

...

...

...

...

..."Amy"

The biscuit was tossed to Amy. Beardo looked down before getting up and heading towards the exit. Chris tosses a helmet to him and said,"So any last words?" Beardo responded with a nod before jumping off.

"Man glad to be rid of that guy and this season is getting more interesting!" He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Amy: (_Sitting on the side_) Good riddance we may have lost, but at least I accomplished my goals. (_Malevolently grins_)

* * *

><p>When the teams head back to the train only to find a vast improvement in the trains as in team passenger trains now have a second floor which is the rooms of where the team sleeps while the bottom floor is a teams' own Common Train because Chris explained that he had a quick renovation so that the once Common Train was reduced to a Kitchen and Maintenance Train.<p>

So the teams get to eat in their own train. It was night time as the teams were getting ready to sleep as Cameron and Sammy were at each other's door. "I got to say this day was tiring." The bubble boy said.

"I know especially that we won three times in a row, well good night Cameron." She yawned. "Good night "Sammy"." He said causing the benevolent cheerleader to blush before closing her door.

Meanwhile Dave was by his door with a apologetic Sky. "Dave I didn't do it, it was Sammy." Sky explained. "(_Sigh_) Sky give me a chance to think this through again, it has been a long day okay?" Sky was a bit sad and said,"Okay." Dave closes his door and Sky sheds a tear before going into her room.

* * *

><p><em>"Wow what drama and romance do we have here and finally a player who is causing all of it that gets us more rating! Is Amy really gonna change this all around? Will Sky ever succeed getting Dave back? Does the couple called "Camey" will happen? Find out next time on <strong>TOTAL! DRAMA! U.S.A. 52!<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Votes:<strong>

Beth: Amy

Ezekiel: Beardo

Eva: Amy

Leonard: Beardo

Sam: Beardo

Dakota: Beardo

Sadie: Beardo

Katie: Amy

Staci: Beardo

Izzy: Beardo

Amy: Beardo

Beardo: Amy

**Beardo: 8 votes**

**Amy: 4 votes**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That is all remember these take way too long for me to write these out and I did my best to be accurate with the characters. Next state is... Oregon! Need Title, Challenge, and Reward for that. P.S. What do you think of the Cameron and Sammy pairing suggested by ReviewerDWJ?<br>**

**Megami: Please Review, PM, Follow, or Fave.**


	5. Episode 4: Getting Lost on the Trail

**Episode 4: Getting Lost on the Trail**

Chris recaps _"Last time on Total Drama U.S.A. 52. In Seattle the teams had to take on a disgusting eating contest and in a surprising twist Duncan manages to beat Owen. Than The teams had a Ferry boat race which mwa decided to switch a member from two teams with Scarlett and Lindsey from Dragons & Birds. Amy manages to frame "Sammy" for ruining Dave's friendship with Sky, however Cameron might find out well played Amy. The Dragons won a third time in a row with the Tortoises sending the weirdo Beardo home. Who will win the next state challenge? How will this season become the best? Find out, right here, right now on **Total! Drama! U.S.A. 52!**"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous<strong>

The song started with two cameras randomly. One with a price tag on it, while the other look sparkly clean. The third camera pops up from the steam releases. The fourth camera appeared from under the train. Then the clapperboard clamped down, and the camera started moving through Alaska. It went past Chef and Chris, who is holding a briefcase, while wearing a train engineer outfit on the Mclean Train.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

The camera then moved up the cliff and dived into the frozen lake below.

_You guys are on my mind._

Cameron and Shawn is clutching onto Owen, who is holding onto Fang's tail, who is chasing the horrified Scott, and Duncan.

_You asked me what I wanted to be._

The camera rises up from the lake to show the beach where Trent is sitting on a rock, while strumming with his guitar with Gwen right next to him smiling in California until they see Cody running away in fear from an obsessed Sierra. This made Trent and Gwen worried.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

The camera then moved up to show Eva, Jo, Lightning, and Brick are scaling up Mount Rushmore with them exchanging competitive glares as they climb. The camera moved up to face the sun, which blinded it temporary.

_I wanna be famous._

The next thing, the camera has shown in the Montana Forest. Heather and Alejandro were glaring at Sammy, who looked uncomfortable and rubs her left arm.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The camera moved to Ezekiel, who is staring gloomily at his reflection from a puddle, until Izzy pops up behind him from a tree, much to Ezekiel's surprise.

_Go pack your bags, 'caused I've already won,_

The next thing the camera show is in the Common Train where Lindsey smiled as she's applying makeup on Beth, while Justin looks at himself while holding a mirror.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

The camera then moved to the left to see Amy and Sugar are arm wrestling with both determined to win.

_I'll get there one day._

The camera went outside and Zoey trips over a rock and falls to the Texas grounds. Mike grabbed Zoey's hand and pulled her up. the couple smiled, while Dawn is meditating on the rock until Sky and Dave ran away from a malfunctioned robot built by Max as he laughs and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

The sky turned orange as Jasmine plant the Azure Wind Dragons' Flag, while Courtney, Rodney, and Dakota did the same with their teams' flag (Vermillion Fire Birds, White Earth Tigers, and Black Water Tortoises).

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Azure Wind Dragons, Vermilion Fire Birds, White Earth Tigers, and Black Water Tortoises started doing a 4 way tug of war with rope. in the midst, it's both handles of a solid gold trophy with Total Drama Winner description on it. The teams were in criss cross tug of war as they were pulling.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The Dragons and Birds are grinding their teeth as they're pulling.

_I wanna be,_

While the Tigers and Tortoises did the same.

_I wanna be,_

Eventually, the rope snapped and sent the trophy flies as the sun has turned into the moon and then flies back down and landed into the arms of Chris, who shows his signature smile to the camera.

_I wanna be famous_

The camera panned back to see Chef standing beside him on top of the McLean Train, while the contestants were below in front of the train while looking at the camera. it also shows a large sign on the side of the train that says; **Total Drama U.S.A. 52.**

_(Whistling in tune)_

* * *

><p>In the night on the Mclean train in the Dragons' Train, lies Cameron slumbering in his room until a loud bang was heard. Cameron wakes up and kept hearing rumbling from downstairs of the train.<p>

He went to go and investigate it, only to find nothing downstairs. _"Huh am I hallucinating?"_ He said in his mind. Cameron returns to his room... The night continues as the train keeps moving forward...

X

The next morning the Tortoises are awake and eating their breakfast and doing various activity. Sam was playing a a very deluxe game console as Dakota is trying to gain more fame on the camera.

Eva was minding her own business and lifting dumbells while pace back and forth in the middle. Izzy snuck out into the train vents. Amy plotting for another sabotage.

Sadie and Katie were um... you already get the idea. Ezekiel was enjoying to the many gourmet foods from food trucks. Beth recovered from poisonous blowfish. Leonard was talking to Staci about his "Wizard" Tales then Staci continues to blab out lies until...

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Staci: So that you know that my great, great, great uncle created the train to combat the Confederates for the Union in the Civil War and- (_Sigh_) Oh whats the point of lying, this is not like me at all, I guess I should focus my head into the game... so, I wouldn't end up being eliminated early. Wow I can't believe I said that. (_Taps her chin_)

Amy: Well "Spare-Me" is getting the hate from Sky, but that bubble boy nerd is getting suspicious and might find out... but now I must focus on the next challenge to ensure "Spare-Me" gets voted off by her teammates especially Sky. (_Maliciously smiles_)_  
><em>

Leonard: Now that Sugar is gone and all, I found another person who is fascinated with my tales of adventures. But then again I really miss Sugar, maybe I should've not voted for her. (_Sighs while looking down sadly_)

* * *

><p>On the Tigers Train, Max is plotting an evil scheme in a rather dorky way. Scott was enjoying the many foods the train has to offer. Topher is planning for a show he wants to create with the five million if he wins. B was minding his own business as he is planning the strategy.<p>

Dawn was meditating on the other side and immediately opens her eyes in shock and gasped. Anna Maria continues to spray her hair contaminating the food nearby. Ella sings in a rather fair tone for people to be used to since Chris allows it because he is in a real good mood.

Leshawna and Harold are planning some... I'm not sure what, but anyways. Geoff, DJ, and Bridgette are having a friend conversation as DJ hopes the next challenge isn't an animal hunt, then Geoff and Bridgette make out, but not for long though.

Only Rodney was looking at the window and having the thought of... Love. _"(Sigh) the mysteries of true love, how will I obtain it?" _He said in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Dawn: I can sense a very evil presence on another train while I was meditating and it seemed to be directed towards the Dragons from the Tortoises. I better go warn them.

DJ: I don't want to hurt another animal, not after that (_Starts to tear up and cries_) Deer Incident in Alaska!

Rodney: So, like um I've been thinking about how to find the true love, I mean Jasmine, Scarlett, and Amy were that ones I'm fell in love with. (_Taps his chin_)

* * *

><p>On The Birds' Train, Cody enjoying the food from many varieties. Lindsey and Tyler are making out, but in the far corner. Justin looking at himself with a mirror in his hand.<p>

Duncan and Courtney are strangely having a friendly conversation and laughing. Jo and Heather are arguing about the next strategy and who will be leader of the Birds'. Brick and Alejandro separated their "ladies" with Jo still calling him "Pant Wetter".

Blaineley homes in on the argument before going back to eat sweets. Lightning comments the service and said," This is something that the Lightning can

Heather and Alejandro then seated away from the group. "Ugh I can't believe we can't win a challenge." The Queen Bee said. "Calm down Heather, sure we didn't win the other 3 states challenge and that the Dragons won three in a row, but we're still in this."

The hispanic placed his hand on her hand. "Especially that it is five million dollars in it." Heather smiles and said," Maybe you're right, especially that weird goth girls team will eventually fall." The evil duo makes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Heather: So Alejandro and I decided to make an alliance, but who to choose, I know Lindsey won't be in it, but maybe...

Courtney: Duncan and I started to be friendly for once, is this heat coming back... No remember this is an alliance, you're not falling for him again... yet.

Cody: You I got to admit that I was a bit bummed that I'm on a separate team and away from Gwen, but from the looks of it I keep seeing her with... Trent (_Sigh_).

* * *

><p>Lastly in the Dragons' Train, Owen is going nuts with all the food to offer. Mike is still having that stomach problem from that eating challenge with Zoey still giving him medicine. Shawn and Jasmine are having a friendly conversation whatsoever.<p>

Dave is ignoring Sky, who is still attempting to tell him the truth after that "Rock" incident in Seattle. Cameron is discussing the suspicion with Sammy who was being glared at by Sky. Noah is still reading his book.

Scarlett doing calculations while eating at the same time. Trent enters out of his room and yawns, then was met with a friendly hug by Gwen. "You looks like you're the last one to wake up again." She said. "Yeah lets go get breakfast." He said.

The duo went down and finally seated, then Trent said,"So, Gwen how come you're this close to me again, like I know you broke up with Duncan?" Gwen sighed. "Because I figure I have no one else to go to besides you after I broke up with Duncan, and Courtney betraying me."

Trent smiles as the waiter comes in with a cart of food. Meanwhile Noah was heading for the bathroom then someone opens the door in the end, it was Dawn.

"What are you doing here? This is Dragon Territory, kitten." The bookworm said. "I've came here to warn that an evil presence is coming for you for the next challenge." The Aura whisperer said. "What else is new?" He sarcastically said. "I'm serious your team could be in danger, keep that in mind." Dawn said. She then closes the door and leaves.

"Attention passenger we are about to arrive to our next destination for the next challenge!" The host said on speakers in each train

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam: <strong>

Noah: So, theres someone worse than that slippery eel Alejandro, or Heather I guess its no surprise, every season has to have an antagonist.

Gwen: Okay, I admit that I'm slowly falling for Trent again after my break up with Duncan, so that figures. (_Looks side ways with her arms crossed_)

Sammy: Cameron said that it could be Amy, since he recognize that voice when the rock was thrown at Dave. I hope Sky will believe me, when I tell her this.

* * *

><p>The teams have arrived in a forest on a bridge and see one of the largest waterfalls than Niagara falls from season three. Harold said," Woah that is one large waterfall- I mean one of them."<p>

The teams were met by the a smirking host and said,"Welcome to Oregon, and this is Multnomah Falls, one of the largest waterfalls in the U.S. For todays first part challenge is to walk across while blindfolded, which is long and I will need one volunteer from each team to do this challenge, now Choose!"

the Dragons gather for the plan. "Okay then who's going in?" Scarlett asked. "I'll go." the voice coming from... Trent, making Gwen worry. "Are you sure?" The goth asked. "Don't worry about me, okay." He said.

After the teams chooses, Chris said,"So any volunteers?" Trent, Courtney, Harold, and Ezekiel raised their hands up. "Alright you four come with me, the rest of you have to sit down from here and watch from the top!" The host said.

The four volunteers are on the top right and see a very long tightrope and Ezekiel was staring down at the bottom to see a very long fall, making him a scared. Chris than explains to them,"Okay, so all you have to do is get to the other side while blindfolded!"

"Easy, eh." Ezekiel said. "Oh did I forgot to mention that at the bottom there are two freshwater sharks waiting down below!" The sadist host pointed out. The four looked down closely to two shark looking at the top, waiting for food to come down.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Trent: Chris, way too far.

Courtney: If I ever get hurt, Chris is so getting an injury lawsuit.

Harold: Gosh, I wanted a challenge that is not life-threatening.

Ezekiel: This is gonna be real scary. Why did I have to volunteer, eh?

* * *

><p>"First up is Trent." He goes behind and blindfolds the musician, but before Trent could go. "Wait, I forgot to mention, that you can choose either to walk, or use this unicycle here, and whoever has the fastest time shall get an advantage for the next part of the challenge!" Chris holding a unicycle.<p>

"I'll choose to walk." Trent said. "Alright, now GO!" He starts the time. Trent steadily walks on the tightrope and hearing the waterfall noise as he continues to walk carefully, until he starts to lose his balance in the middle and is standing on one leg, causing the Dragons to gasp.

Gwen worries and said in her mind _"Trent, don't lose your balance!"_ Than Trent finally regained himself and continues to walk forward and finally steps on wood and stops. The musician takes off his blindfold to see his team clapping and cheering.

"Thats 49 seconds, now let see if you three can beat his time. Courtney, you're next!" The host said. Courtney puts on the blindfold. "So, what it be walking, or unicycle?" Chris asked. "Walking." The C.I.T. said.

"Alright, GO!" He yelled. Courtney quickly started walking fast attempting to beat Trent's time, but in doing so caused her to slip and fall until she grabbed on to the rope. Duncan was getting worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Duncan: Okay, if Courtney gets hurt, you're so gonna get it Mclean. (_Clenched his left fist with his right hand cover it_)

* * *

><p>Courtney starts to gain her balance up starts to reached to the end, with Trent grabbing her hand, than she took off her blindfold. "Thats 56 seconds, thats still doesn't beat Trent's time, now than Harold you're up!" Chris said.<p>

Harold puts on the blindfold and the host asked,"So, walking or unicycle?" "Since Courtney and Trent walked, I'll take the unicycle." The geek said. "Good choice!" He said.

Harold gets on the unicycle, then Chris said,"Now go!" Harold pedals forward on to the tight and doing so caused the rope move down as Harold attempts to keep balance.

"Harold baby, you keep your balance and don't be shark bait!" Leshawna yelled from the bottom. "Okay Leshawna." The geek said. As Harold is midway on the unicycle, suddenly his body moves back and fourth until he lost his balance and falls down.

the Sharks open wide their mouths, but the unicycle fell into the first one mouth, but then Harold fell into the water, the shark swam into that direction. The Tigers were worried and Leshawna went down there, then suddenly Harold raised up from the water and ran to land, avoiding the shark.

Leshawna had her arms on him, Harold did not get hurt and only has a broken left lens. Chris looks down and chuckles. "Well looks like Harold is out, well Zeke looks like you're up man!" Ezekiel puts on the blindfold. "So, walking or unicycle?" He said.

"I choose to walk, I don't want to end up like Harold, eh." Homeschool said. "Fine suit yourself, now GO!" Chris said. Zeke walked on the tightrope and is surprisingly not losing his balance, then makes it to the end unharmed.

"Thats 36 seconds, which means the Tortoises gets the advantage for the next challenge!" Chris said. The Tortoises cheered as some of them congratulate Ezekiel for actually winning a challenge.

Trent was met with a hug by Gwen. Courtney joined the arms of Duncan, but then immediately pushes him softly away after realizing. "Now on to the next challenge!" The host said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Ezekiel: Wow I won an advantage for the team, I can't believe that, eh.

* * *

><p>The teams are standing at a parking lot standing in front of an entrance of a zoo. "This next part of the challenge will test you of your knowledge of wildlife in... The Oregon ZOO!" Chris said. Some of the contestants rolled their eyes.<p>

"two members of your team will have a safari photography, the first member must guess and photograph the animal, while the second member reads the description and guides them to the animal!" The host explains. DJ was relieved at this.

"Alright like last I will two volunteers from each team, the team with the most pictures will get an advantages for the last part of the challenge, and... START!" He said.

The Dragons gather again. "Alright, so Trent gets a break who is going?" Gwen asked. Cameron stares at Sammy who is uneasy with Sky glaring at her. This gave him an idea and he said,"Lets have Sammy paired with Sky."

"What, no way after she ruined my chance with Dave, so why should I-" The athlete yelled until she feels a hand on her shoulder and see Jasmine. "I think you should hear Sammy out, I don't think she ever do such bad deed, so I think you two must get along for this challenge, mate." The outback girl said.

"Please Sky I want to make amends with you." The benevolent cheerleader said. "Alright lets do this, I'll be the guide." Sky said. Amy overhears and decides to volunteer along with Beth.

"Alright who's in?" Chris said. Sky, Sammy, Heather, Alejandro, DJ, Dawn, Amy, and Beth raised their hands, then Sammy becomes uneasy when Amy raised her hand, suspecting that she may plan for them.

"Alright here you go!" Chris and Chef tossed a Camera, Zoo map, and Trivia Electrics to each team. "Oh you have 15 minutes to get the most photos to get an advantage for the last part of the challenge." The host said.

The two members each team ready themselves as they are in front of the entrance, while the other teams went into the newly built tents for each to monitor their member. "Alright, now GO!" Chris blows the horn. The members then went into the zoo.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Amy: I know that "Spare-me" will try to be nice to Sky after what happen at Seattle, but thats not going to happen. (_Imitates Mal's laugh_)

Dawn: I sense the dark aura is within that twin on the Tortoises, and it seemed pure black. I better be on my guard.

* * *

><p>The contestants scatter as Amy moves away from Beth as she asked,"Okay Amy whats the question?" But no answer came, Beth stopped and checked to find Amy to be gone into the crowd.<p>

Meanwhile Sky and Sammy has obtain 10 photos and Sammy said,"Sky you know that I would never do something like that, I think it was... Amy." "How can you be so sure, Amy wasn't even there?" Sky asked.

"I think she hid somewhere after hitting the rock at Dave, and imitates my voice." She explained. "That doesn't make any sense, alright now next question." Sky says. Sammy looks at her Trivia Electric.

"Alright, it has a long snout and does the death roll." She read. "Crocodile." Sky answered and the duo have arrived to the Crocodile exhibit. "I'm gonna lean in to get a better picture." Sky says. "But be careful." Sammy says. As the athlete leans and Sammy not keeping watch.

A dark figure sneaks in and forcefully shoves Sky and Sammy into the pit of Crocodiles and they lose their balance and have their hands on the ledge, but the worst part is that no one is here. The figure satisfied leaves in the dark.

The crocodiles notice the duo and swam near them as they struggle to get up. Sammy was about to let go until a hand grabbed hers' and another hand for Sky. It was DJ and Dawn, as the two of them lift them up to safety as the Dragon duo were relieved.

"Thank you." Sammy said. "You're welcome, I like to tell you that I know it was your sister who threw that rock at Dave and the one who pushed you two off." The aura whisperer said. "Hmph they should just build a glass instead of a hand bar ledge." Sky said. With that Dawn and DJ left

Sky looks at Sammy and gives her a warm hug. "I guess I'm sorry for accusing you for ruining my chance with Dave." She said. Sammy returned the hug and said,"I forgive you, but lets continues with the challenge." The duo continues safari photography.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah I know they wouldn't build an exhibit like that, but I'm using this for story wise, but anyways on with the episode.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris checks his watch to see that it is times up. As the teams are rushing through the crowd and to the exit, reaching to Chris. "So had fun there?" Chris asked. Nobody answered.<p>

"Alright let see what you got." Chris collected the photos and examines each one. After a few more looks Chris smirks as one of the photos was a Chimpanzee taking of itself while Heather tries to get it back.

"Alright, and the winner is... The Dragons!" Chris said. The Dragons cheered. "Now the Dragons will be getting an advantage for the last part of the challenge!" The host said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Sky: So now that I know it was not Sammy, I still want to be back with Dave.

Heather: Ugh I hated those monkeys so much.

Sammy: I'm glad Sky knows the truth, can't believe my sister tried to ruin me again as always.

Amy: So, they knew it was me all along, I guess theres no point in hiding, but they have watch out for me because they don't know what I'm planning for this season. (_Imitates Mal's laugh_)

* * *

><p>As the teams were walking, Trent and Gwen were having a friendly talk. "I can't believe you actually made it through that rope because I was getting worried." She said. "Yeah well I kept my balance and I hope you can keep yours in season one." Trent said.<p>

Causing Gwen to playfully push him away and blushed a little bit as the team arrives to see four old western wagons. "For the last part of the challenge, is another race by escort like in the old times!" Chris explained.

"The first three teams who make it are safe, while the team who comes last will have to send someone home, I will need two more volunteers for this!" Chris explained.

"Alright then any other else going in this challenge?" Scarlett asked. "I'll go." Dave said. "Me too." Cameron said. It caused Sammy and Sky to look at them with worry. "Alright, this should be easy for you guys then." Scarlett says.

"Whatever you say Scar". The germophobic said. Causing Scarlett to blush, making Sky a bit jealous. The Tigers gather up to plan this. "Okay who will go in this next one?" Bridgette asked.

"I guess, I'll go since I didn't participate at all." Scott says. "I will go too." Rodney said. The teams have finished, Chris said,"Alright who's in?" Dave, Cameron, Jo, Brick, Scott, Rodney, Eva, and Izzy raised their hands.

"Alright here are your escorts!" Chef opens the crates to reveal Larry, Sasquatch, Fang, and Cyber Scuba bear who's been combined with the robo laser kitty. Causing Scott to jump on Rodney's arms, and to his fear Fang is on the Tigers' wagon.

"Now get to your stations!" The duo of each team went into their wagons except for Scott who is being dragged by Rodney. "No, I'm getting on that wagon!" He yelled as Fang evilly grins. "Come on we have to get on, or else we'll lose." Rodney says.

"Come on we don't have all day here dirt boy!" Jo yelling on wagon. "She right, better leave with being escorted by Fang!" Chris chuckles. Rodney throws Scott in the back of the wagon.

"Alright, On your marks... get set... GO!" Chris blows the horn. The first three wagons moved, except the Tigers as Fang refuse to move. "Come on, what'll get you to move?" Rodney asked.

Fang points at a curled up frightened Scott, which makes kinda gives an idea for Rodney, as he grabs Scott and ties him like a fishing rod surprisingly from Rodney. Scott panics as Fang attempts to jump up and eat him as the wagon moves...

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Rodney: Will I ever get true love if I win for the team? (_rubs his chin_)

Scott: I can't believe I volunteered for this!

* * *

><p>On Dragon wagon Cameron and Dave were just steering Larry, who actually followed command. "You know it wasn't Sky who hit you with that rock Dave." Cameron said. "Oh really how can you be so sure?" He said.<p>

"It was Amy because she imitated Sammy's voice to make you believe it was Sky's fault." He explained. "Well thanks for telling, but I need time to think this through." Dave said. "I understand." Bubble boy said.

The Dragons and Birds are tied first place with the Tigers far behind them. Fang continues to terrorized Scott as he is still panicking while tied up. Brick is steering the Sasquatch with Jo saying,"Come on cadet pant wetter, faster!" "I could if you stop insulting me." Brick angrily said.

The Dragon and Bird wagon are getting close to the finish line, as the Dragons and Birds were cheering to see who get to the finish line first. Larry and Sasquatch looked at each other competitively and were running fast.

Rodney was daydreaming on love and not focusing on Scott who is still scared of Fang until the rope snapped and Scott rolls down hill with Fang following. "Rodney now its not the time to daydream!" Chris yelled with a megaphone.

The Tiger wagon soon crashed into a tree, Scott starts running away from Fang. The Sasquatch used all of his and energy and reached the finish line causing a cheer from the Birds then Larry reaches after. "For the first time the winners are the Vermillion Fire Birds!" Chris yelled.

Just then the Tortoises arrive third which means. "Tigers see you at the Boxcar of Shame!" Chris says. The Tigers looked down. "Uh Chris what's our reward?" Courtney asked.

"Oh I really didn't think of a reward, so I'll give you guys several boxes of donuts from Voodoo Donuts, if you want." The host says. Chris walks insides the train. The interns carries Rodney and Scott to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

Heather: Hmph, I knew we would win this, that shows the Dragons that they are not always on top.

Amy: Shame that the Dragons wasn't dead last, but I am not going home that easily. (_Malicious smile_)

Rodney: (_Has cuts and bruises_) I can't believe I mess up, I was daydreaming again._  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Boxcars of Shame<strong>

thirteen Tiger members sitting on small crates while looking at a smirking host holding a plate of golden biscuits. "Well looks like its first time in the elimination ceremony to be not the Tortoises, now than whoever does not receive a golden biscuit must immediately jump off... or be pushed off this from this opening."

Chris pointed at the opening with Chef holding a helmet. "Now get voting!"

* * *

><p><strong>Voting Confessional Cam:<strong>

Bridgette: I can't believe we lost for the first time, so I'm sorry if I had to do this. (_Chooses Rodney's Ticket_)

Dawn: If I had to choose someone, then Rodney must go and heal. (_Chooses Rodney's Ticket_)

DJ: I had fun at the Zoo, so anyways. (_Chooses Scott's Ticket_)

* * *

><p>"Okay then the Golden biscuit goes to Dawn, DJ, Ella, Max, Topher, Geoff, Bridgette, Leshawna, Anna Maria, and B." The host toss each with a biscuit with only two left on the plate it goes down to Harold, Rodney, and Scott.<p>

Chris points to Harold. "You're on the chopping block for attempting to cross the rope with a unicycle." Chris points to Scott. "You're on the chopping block for not being able to face your fear." The host points to Rodney. "You're on the chopping block because you're daydreaming cost your team the challenge." Rodney looks nervous.

"So the biscuit goes to... Harold." He tosses the biscuit to the geek who catches it. It then goes down to Scott and Rodney. Scott glared while Rodney was nervous. "So the final biscuit goes to...

...

...

...

...

... Rodney is sweating, while Scott glared intensely.

...

...

...

... Scott."

The final biscuit was thrown to the dirt farm boy who eats his biscuit. "Hopeless Romance Rodney you're out." Chris says. Rodney sighs, gets from his crate and heads towards the opening. "Goodbye Rodney." Bridgette waves.

Rodney sadly smiles, puts on his helmet and jumps off the train. Chef then closes the door, Chris turns to the remaining members. "The rest of you are safe... for now."

* * *

><p>In the Dragons Trains, everybody finished dinner and head up stairs to sleep. Sky was about to enter room until... "Sky." a voice came, Sky turns around to see a smiling Dave. "Yes, Dave?" She says.<p>

"Look, I had a talk with Sammy and Cameron, I'm sorry I didn't let get to speak." Dave looks down until he was met with a warm hug. "Its alright at least you realized your mistakes and I learned mines." The athlete says. Dave kisses Sky's cheek causing her to blush.

"Well good night." He says. "Good night." Sky says. They closed their doors. Trent and Gwen were walking upstairs and are at their doors. "Well we have not won, but at least we didn't have to send anybody home." Trent says.

"Ditto, I was just glad you were brave to cross that tightrope without dying." Gwen said. "Thanks well good night." The musician closes the door. Gwen back against the wall and looks up smiling.

* * *

><p><em>"Wow,look at all the ratings from this, but this is not as exciting as the previous episode, but it will be next state. Will Gwent be a reborn? Does Dave and Sky ever get the chance with each other? Or will the Dragons start to fall? Find out next time on <strong>TOTAL! DRAMA! U.S.A. 52!<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Votes:<strong>

Bridgette: Rodney

Geoff: Rodney

DJ: Scott

Dawn: Rodney

B: Scott

Scott: Rodney

Anna Maria: Scott

Topher: Harold

Max: Harold

Harold: Rodney

Leshawna: Rodney

Rodney: Harold

Ella: Scott

**Rodney: 6 votes**

**Scott: 4 votes**

**Harold: 3 votes**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright I was a bit lazy with character interaction, but at least the Dragons didn't win, plus a different team to lose. I will put in character development to keep it interesting. Next state is... California, my home state. I will need a title for the next episode. <strong>

**Chris: Remember to review, PM, follow, or fave. Because we need those ratings.**


End file.
